Love at First Sight
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: Un anniversaire, une rencontre, un feu d'artifice. Et si l'amour était au rendez-vous ? OS pour le concours du forum Lovelemon-in-fic et la suite.
1. Chapter 1

OS pour le concours Sex Birthday for Lovelemon-in-Fic

Titre : Love at first sight

Couple : Edward/Bella (of course)

Résumé : une soirée d'anniversaire, une rencontre, un feu d'artifice

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer, blablabla...

POV BELLA

San Francisco - 14 Février 2011

Et nous voilà comme chaque année le jour de la St Valentin, fête archi-commerciale où tout le monde baigne dans le rouge, les roses, les amoureux se sentent pousser des ailes, bref c'est la journée de l'amour avec un grand A ! Oui je sais. Dis comme ça, je parais relativement amère ce qui est en fait une réalité. Ma mère a jugé bon d'accoucher le jour de la fête des amoureux et donc me voici aujourd'hui à fêter mes 30 ans. Sauf que bien évidemment, n'étant pas une grand adepte des anniversaires, j'essaye par tous les moyens d'occulter cette journée mais je sens que ce n'est pas gagné.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ca, c'est ma meilleure amie, et accessoirement colocataire, Alice, qui se jette sur moi dès que j'arrive dans la cuisine.

Alice et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle et nous ne nous sommes jamais quittées depuis. Quand on dit que les opposés s'attirent, et bien c'est tout à fait notre cas. On dirait une pile électrique et elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler alors que moi, je suis très timide et discrète.

- Alice, pas la peine d'hurler, je prends 1 an chaque année tu sais, soufflai-je tout doucement à moitié réveillée.

- Mais Bella, tu as 30 ans aujourd'hui, il faut absolument fêter ça, je vais appeler la bande, tu vas voir, ça va être une soirée inoubliable ! Dit-elle sautillant partout comme une excitée.

- Alice, tu connais mon aversion pour les anniversaires et comme chaque année, tu sais ce que je vais te dire… Dis-je sans pouvoir terminer ma phrase car Alice me coupa.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas les fêter parce que ça tombe le jour de la St Valentin et que tu ne veux pas nous gâcher cette soirée, mais cette année, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ce soir, on va s'éclater, je te promets qu'on va passer une bonne soirée et je m'occupe de tout. Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ? Me supplia-t-elle avec une moue de chien battu.

Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cette tête, je ne pus résister bien longtemps.

- Bon d'accord Alice, mais je veux une soirée toute simple, rien de trop exagéré, ok ? Soupirai-je résignée.

- Promis, une soirée simple avec la bande dans un bar à boire un verre, pas de resto, on ne prononcera pas le mot anniversaire, juste une soirée entre amis comme si de rien n'était, sans chichi et sans cadeau. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire cachait quelque chose mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser plus de questions car une tornade rentra dans l'appartement et se rua sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Et voici mon grand frère Emmett, un grand blond baraqué et imposant, joueur de football américain, mais pour moi, il ressemble à un gros nounours. Il s'installe et commence à dévorer tout ce qui se trouve sur la table.

- Hey, tu pourrais dire bonjour, espèce de gros cochon ! Lâchai-je, en rigolant.

Emmett et la nourriture c'est une grande histoire d'amour, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu personne avec un appétit aussi **gargantuesque** ! Dès qu'il se met à manger, il fait peur, et d'ailleurs je plains sincèrement sa femme Rosalie, mon autre meilleure amie, car il faut avouer qu'il vaut mieux avoir Emmett en photos qu'à sa table.

- Chalut les chilles ! Dit Emmett, la bouche pleine de pancakes.

- Emmett, tu es écœurant. S'indigna Alice.

Emmett fit une espèce de grognement mais avec la bouche pleine, cela ressembla plus au braiement d'un **âne**.

- Très classe grand frère. Dis-je en explosant de rire.

- Moi auchi je t'aime Belli Bells, d'ailleurs Bon Anniversaire ! Marmonna-t-il tout en continuant notre petit-déj. Je lui fis un sourire et un bisou pour le remercier d'y avoir pensé.

- En parlant de ça, Bella a accepté qu'on se fasse une soirée après avoir fêté nos St Valentin respectives. Donc rendez-vous ce soir à 23h devant l'Irish Pub. Précisa Alice.

Emmett nous fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Comme à chaque St Valentin, tous mes amis vont dans un restaurant romantique, et comme je suis célibataire et bien je me retrouve seule. Je ne leur en veux pas, je comprends très bien qu'ils veuillent passer la soirée avec leur moitié, tout comme je souhaiterais pouvoir faire ça avec l'homme de ma vie mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne souhaite pas fêter mon anniversaire, la perspective d'être seule ne m'enchante guère.

Le célibat m'avait permis de me plonger à fond dans mes études de journalisme, et après l'obtention de nos diplômes, nous avions monté avec Alice et Rosalie notre propre journal. Alice s'occupait de la rubrique mode, Rosalie de la partie sport et moi du courrier du cœur, ironique n'est-ce pas ? J'étais apparemment de très bon conseil, que je n'appliquais pas sur moi bien évidemment, étant bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas quand je rencontrais un homme qui me plaisait.

D'ailleurs les 2 seules relations que j'avais eues s'étaient terminées par 2 échecs cuisants. Jacob, après 1 année passée ensemble, s'était aperçu qu'il préférait les hommes et m'avait toujours considéré comme une amie. Et James avait été un ignoble personnage profitant de ma gentillesse pour me faire sentir comme une moins que rien. Heureusement, il me m'avait fallu que 6 mois pour découvrir sa vraie nature et j'avais rompu aussitôt. Echaudée par ses 2 relations désastreuses, ma vie sentimentale était ainsi devenue désertique depuis quelques années et je m'étais plongée à fond dans le boulot au journal.

Notre équipe s'était agrandie au fil des années pour accueillir Jasper (le fiancé d'Alice) qui s'occupait des interviews des stars et dossiers du mois, et Angela, Tyler et Kate qui géraient la rédaction. Nous étions tous devenus des amis proches et je savais que je les retrouverai tous le soir même.

Emmett n'avait pas fait long feu dans l'appart une fois toutes les viennoiseries englouties. Alice était partie juste après le petit-déjeuner chez Jasper qui revenait d'un séjour passé à New York chez son cousin. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui donc le programme avant la soirée de ce soir se résumait à faire le ménage et les courses.

Mais avant toute chose, il me fallait absolument mon cappuccino de chez Starbucks, j'étais accro à cette boisson et je ne pouvais pas commencer mon après-midi sans ma drogue. Notre appartement était très bien situé dans San Francisco, à proximité du Golden Gate Park et de l'Océan Pacifique mais assez loin de l'effervescence du centre-ville, ce qui donnait l'impression de ne pas habiter dans une grande ville. Le Starbucks se trouvait juste au coin de la rue. Je faisais la queue depuis quelques minutes lorsque mon regard se posa sur l'extérieur, le métro passait à ce moment-là, l'arrêt se trouvait juste devant le café.

Je fus happée par de magnifiques pupilles vertes. La porte du métro s'ouvrit et je pus voir à qui appartenait ses émeraudes. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait debout et me dévisageait d'un air appréciateur. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Il avait les cheveux bruns cuivrés, coiffés en pétard, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient indomptables. Il était grand dans les 1m90 environ. Il portait un costume gris avec une cravate noire et une chemise blanche. Il avait l'air musclé juste comme il faut. Une petite barbe commençait à apparaître sur son si beau visage et je craquais totalement. Cet homme était définitivement un appel au sexe. Je me retenais sérieusement de baver mais je n'en étais pas moins toute chose. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je me sentais hyperventiler.

Comment un simple regard pouvait me faire ressentir autant de sensations ? Il me fit un grand sourire quand il comprit que moi aussi je le dévisageais sans vergogne. Je m'empourprai carrément. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce sourire ! _Et voila je suis bonne pour changer de culotte._ Et la porte du métro se referma, et comme dans un rêve, cet Apollon disparut. Dire que j'étais déçue était un faible mot à côté de mon ressenti. J'aurai voulu pouvoir lui parler même si je sais que de toute façon ma timidité m'en aurait empêchée. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais oublier l'intensité de ses yeux et ce sourire à vous faire tomber par terre.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la serveuse qui prit ma commande. Une fois mon cappuccino en mains, direction l'appartement pour le ménage. On peut dire que j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à tout astiquer traversant le salon avec mon **plumeau** faisant office de micro, en chantant et dansant au son de la radio (_nda-Billy Idol : Dancing with Myself_). Tout en essayant d'oublier cet Adonis qui m'avait troublée un peu plus tôt. En début de soirée, après mon retour des courses, je voulus à nouveau faire un tour au Starbucks. Peut-être reverrai-je cet homme qui m'avait chamboulée ? Je guettai le métro mais au bout du 5ème passage et après 2 cappuccinos avalés, j'imaginai que c'était peine perdue. Un message d'Alice sur mon téléphone m'indiquait qu'elle passerait à l'appart, avant d'aller au restaurant avec Jasper, pour jouer à Barbie Bella et j'étais déjà effrayée rien que d'y penser. Je décidai donc de rentrer au plus tôt à l'appart. Plus vite j'y serai, plus vite nous en aurions terminé.

En sortant du café, je ne fis pas attention et rentrai littéralement dans un homme au torse dur. Je trébuchai sous l'impact, mais il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe et m'encercla avec ses bras de manière protectrice. Ses mains remontèrent vers mes épaules, son toucher était doux et me procura mille frissons. Plaquée contre son torse, je me délectai de pouvoir sentir ses tablettes de chocolat, cet homme était définitivement bien foutu. C'est à ce moment-là que je levai la tête pour m'excuser et là, OH MON DIEU, mon Apollon !

- Je… Je… suis…suis désolée. Bégayai-je. _Quelle magnifique entrée en matière Bella, il va croire que tu es une débile profonde qui ne sait pas aligner 3 mots à la suite._ J'ai comme qui dirait un gros problème de communication dès que je suis en présence d'un homme, je me mets à bafouiller voire bégayer à cause de ma timidité et je perds tous mes moyens. C'est un véritable calvaire pour moi.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, belle inconnue. Je suis un peu pressé mais j'espère vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave, il me caressa la joue et me fit un sourire en coin. Et là, je le vois à nouveau s'évanouir sous mes yeux ébahis.

_Wow ! Je n'ai pas rêvé, il a dit qu'il voulait me revoir et il a dit que j'étais belle, son toucher m'a électrisé et sa voix, OH LA LA, je suis encore bonne pour changer de sous vêtements. Cet Adonis va me tuer, il est trop beau pour être vrai._

En rentrant à l'appart, j'étais tellement en mode OFF qu'Alice m'a cuisiné et je lui ai raconté tous les détails de mes 2 rencontres avec ce charmant inconnu. Du coup, j'ai eu droit à la totale, parce que si j'écoutais Alice, il était fortement probable que je trouve mon bonheur ce soir : épilation intégrale, autant dire la méga torture, soin du visage, manucure puis brushing de ma longue chevelure brune. Elle me fit enfiler une robe noire dos nu et évasée au niveau des cuisses avec des petits talons pour aller avec. Elle termina par le maquillage sur lequel elle prit beaucoup de temps. A un moment donné je l'ai vu approcher un **coton tige** près de mon œil pour soi-disant arranger le mascara. Lorsque je me regardai dans la glace autant dire que je ne me reconnus pas car c'est une femme magnifique et sexy qui m'apparut. Je dois dire qu'Alice faisait des miracles car je ne me trouvai pas particulièrement jolie d'origine. Je la remerciai infiniment car le résultat était top.

23h fut vite arrivé. Et ce fut devant le bar que je retrouvai mes amis qui me souhaitèrent tous un joyeux anniversaire. Au moment de rentrer dans le bar, ils me trainèrent dans le club juste à côté. Ok, j'adorais danser, mais je n'aimais pas la foule donc je n'étais pas vraiment ravie en rentrant dans l'établissement.

Mes amis avaient réservé une table dans le coin vip à l'étage. C'était un petit coin avec quelques tables et cette partie avait sa propre piste de danse. J'étais un peu rassurée car il n'y aurait pas trop de monde. C'était une soirée spéciale « sensualité », autant dire que nous aurions droit à des musiques pour couple donc j'allais encore me retrouver seule. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne pris la conversation de mes amis qu'en cours de route mais je compris que Rosalie engueulait Emmett.

- Une **vasectomie,** c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Explosa-t-elle.

Emmett se mit à faire une tête de trois pieds de long ce qui nous fit exploser de rire. Nous étions tellement hilares de voir Emmett tout penaud que nous en avions mal aux **zygomatiques**. Un air de RnB remplit la pièce et tout le monde prit la direction de la piste de danse sauf Rosalie et Emmett. Je n'eus le choix que de suivre trainée par Alice, Angela et Kate.

Nous nous déhanchions au rythme langoureux de la musique (_nda-Timbaland : The way I are_). Puis d'un coup, je fus tirée en arrière et me retrouva plaquer contre un torse. L'homme en question me tenait les hanches afin que nous soyons collés l'un contre l'autre. Cette proximité me mit mal à l'aise mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me décollai pas de lui. Je jetai un œil derrière moi pour voir le visage de cet homme entreprenant et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise ? Mon Adonis en personne me faisait danser.

Il me fit alors un grand sourire et nous continuâmes à danser. Voyant que je ne me décollai pas de lui, je sentis son souffle chaud sur la base de mon cou et il se mit à caresser mon ventre tendrement d'une façon possessive, comme si je lui appartenais, et j'adorai ça. J'effleurai ses mains des miennes et fus envahie de décharges électriques à son contact. Je sentis des papillons s'envoler à l'intérieur de moi, je voulais rester comme ça pour toujours, j'étais au Paradis.

- Je savais que l'on se retrouverait belle inconnue. Et maintenant je ne te lâche plus, mon Ange. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son doux ténor.

Autant dire que rien que par ses mots il m'acheva. Mon cœur faisait la rumba dans mon corps. Mais ce moment fut interrompu par Jasper.

- Ah Bella, je vois que tu connais déjà mon cousin Edward. Dit-il.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Répondit Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je repris alors mes esprits en réalisant qu'Edward était le cousin New Yorkais de Jasper. Le monde était petit quand même. Nous retournâmes à notre table. On nous avait servi de superbes cocktails colorés et c'était délicieux. Angela et Tyler étaient en grande discussion avec Alice à propos de musique, Kate et Alec (son mari) se faisaient des mamours et Emmett faisait tout pour se réconcilier avec Rose. Jasper présenta Edward à tout le monde et mon Adonis s'assit à côté de moi.

J'en profitai pour le détailler de plus près. Edward avait troqué son costume pour un jean simple avec une chemise rayée et une veste de costume, il était toujours aussi beau et classe. Nous ne faisions pas attention aux conversations. Nous n'avions pas besoin de discuter pour comprendre nos désirs. Nous étions comme dans une bulle. Seuls nos regards parlaient pour nous et traduisaient une certaine impatience.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il attrapa ma main et m'entraina sur la piste. Une musique latine s'élevait dans les airs, cela ressemblait à une salsa mais se dansait de façon plus langoureuse vu la proximité des couples. Je ne savais pas danser ça, c'était trop chaud comme danse, je m'empourprai aussitôt. (_nda-Extreme : Te extrano_)

Edward dut lire en moi car il me glissa à l'oreille : «Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dans le cavalier, danser la bachata ce n'est pas compliqué, il te suffit de suivre mes mouvements ». Il passa sa jambe droite entre mes cuisses et me rapprocha de lui. Nous étions emboîtés et il commença à nous faire danser. Je suivais ses mouvements comme il me l'avait demandé, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi, c'était sensuel et je sentis très vite son désir pour moi, et quelle érection !

Cet homme était parfait, il dansait divinement bien et il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Je voulais me fondre en lui, le sentir plus près et c'est ce que je fis en me rapprochant encore plus, me frottant à lui. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine audace, mais j'avais une certitude, même si je ne le connaissais pas, je voulais cet homme plus que tout.

- Tu me rends fou, Princesse, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps et je vais te prendre sur cette piste. Il avait la voix rauque et je perdis pied.

- Pardon. Je rougis honteusement.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es si belle et je ne suis qu'un homme. J'adore ses rougeurs sur ton visage, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans le café, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu m'as hypnotisé avec tes sublimes yeux chocolat. Avoua-t-il.

Comment voulez-vous que je résiste après un tel aveu ? Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque afin de caresser ses cheveux si soyeux et brisai cette distance entre nous. Je me rapprochai lentement de ses lèvres qui me faisaient de l'œil depuis nos retrouvailles. Elles étaient charnues et représentaient un appel à la tentation. Il fit le dernier pas et effleura doucement mes lèvres, aspirant tour à tour ma lèvre inférieure puis ma lèvre supérieure. Puis très vite le baiser se transforma en assaut passionnel. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne dans une danse sensuelle connue de nous seuls et nous gémîmes de concert.

La danse n'avait fait qu'attiser le feu en nous mais ce baiser démontrait la tension sexuelle, la frustration de la journée mais surtout l'urgence de nos corps à ne faire plus qu'un. Nos conditions humaines nous rappelèrent à l'ordre. Et c'est essoufflés que nous nous fixions, il avait appuyé son front contre le mien et me regardait intensément. Son regard était noir et vitreux et traduisait son envie. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous nous étions embrassés mais je savais que depuis que j'avais goûté à ses lèvres sucrées, je voulais recommencer. Je lui fis un signe d'approbation comme pour lui dire que j'étais prête à aller plus loin.

C'est alors que je jetai un regard vers la table et croisai le regard d'Alice qui me fit un grand sourire de contentement, si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai qu'elle avait déjà tout planifié. Mais bon j'aurai le temps de m'en préoccuper plus tard. Pour l'instant c'était ma soirée avec Edward qui m'importait.

Mon dieu grec me prit la main et nous descendîmes les escaliers pour regagner la sortie. Sauf qu'Edward ne l'entendit pas comme ça, il me plaqua brusquement contre le mur de l'escalier, me souleva afin que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'embrassa passionnément. Puis il picora mon cou de baisers humides alternant de temps en temps par quelques coups de langue me faisant soupirer de bien-être. C'était officiel, j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée. Il me relâcha et me fixa de ses magnifiques prunelles et me fit un baise main. Cet homme était trop sexy pour son propre bien. Je fondais devant toutes ses petites attentions. Une fois dehors, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture, une magnifique Volvo noire. Mais au lieu de m'ouvrir la porte, il me serra dans ses bras, souffla dans mon cou, me souleva et m'allongea sur le capot de la voiture.

- Je suis désolé Princesse, mais je ne peux pas attendre d'être dans un lit pour profiter de ton corps.

Je le vis très vite défaire le nœud à mon cou afin de dévoiler mes seins et ma peau laiteuse, je n'avais pas mis de soutien gorge car selon Alice, ce n'était pas « fashion » avec ce type de robe mais je n'en étais pas moins gênée. Il contempla mes seins et se lécha les lèvres comme s'il allait les dévorer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il les mordilla et les suçota goulument l'un après l'autre m'infligeant la plus douce des tortures.

- Oh Edward, c'est si bon… Gémis-je, mes sens se décuplaient tellement au fur et à mesure de ses caresses que j'en perdais mes inhibitions.

Subitement, mes seins ne lui suffirent plus, il remonta doucement ma robe afin de me caresser les cuisses et d'atteindre mon Mont de Vénus. J'étais tellement humide et je n'attendais plus que la chaleur de ses doigts. Mais il me fit languir en traçant un chemin humide avec sa langue à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et dessina des cercles avec ses doigts ce qui me fit trembler.

- Edward, tu me rends folle. Pleurnichai-je. Il était partout et je n'en pouvais plus, je n'allais pas tarder à exploser.

Et sans que je m'y attende, il arracha mon shorty et entra 2 doigts en moi. Je n'étais plus que lave en fusion et je me consumais à chaque poussée en moi. Il lécha mon sexe trempé et mon dos s'arqua sous l'affluence de cet incommensurable plaisir.

- Tu es délicieuse ma puce. Surtout ne te retiens pas, je veux te voir jouir comme jamais.

Et c'est là que je le vis tourner sa langue autour de mon clitoris et s'en fut trop pour moi. La chaleur de ses doigts en moi et sa langue me torturant m'envoyèrent toucher les étoiles, je gémis son nom si fort que je crois que tout le quartier m'a entendue. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir de part cette caresse et cela me confirma que le sexe avant Edward avait été tristement ennuyeux.

Je le vis sourire et me murmurer « tu es magnifique ». Je le vis absorber ma cyprine jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ce fut la vision la plus érotique de toute mon existence.

Il me rhabilla en prenant soin de tout remettre en place. Il me porta et m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il était tellement prévenant et doux, s'il voulait de moi, je souhaitais le garder pour toujours à mes côtés. Pour ma part, je lui appartenais depuis qu'il m'avait envouté avec ses émeraudes lors de notre premier regard. Timide ou pas, je me ferais un devoir de garder cet homme près de moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à son hôtel fut silencieux mais très rapide, il sortit de la voiture, m'ouvrit la porte et me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Je souriais niaisement, Edward était juste parfait.

(_nda-Kings of Leon : Closer_)

Arrivés dans sa chambre, il m'allongea sur l'immense lit de sa suite. C'est alors que je décidai de prendre les choses en mains. Il m'avait fait ressentir un plaisir immense avec ses caresses buccales et je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Je pris les commandes et le tirai vers moi. J'étais assise sur le lit et lui debout devant moi. Je défis rapidement sa ceinture et attrapai son jean et son boxer et les fis glisser en même temps. Et là, le choc, j'avais pu sentir son désir plus tôt dans la soirée et j'avais remarqué qu'Edward était bien membré mais le voir là, face à moi, si dur et si gros, je me délectais déjà de l'avoir en bouche.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Amour.

- J'en ai envie Edward.

Je fis coulisser ma main sur sa verge et entama un va et vient lent mais soutenu. Je le pris en bouche afin qu'il ne proteste pas plus. Edward me lança un regard rempli de désir et sembla apprécier la gâterie car je l'entendis gémir à plusieurs reprises. Enhardie par ses gémissements, je caressais ses testicules, léchais et mordillais en alternance son gland. J'en profitai pour malaxer ses fesses bien fermes, un vrai appel à la luxure. Edward étouffa un grognement. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps car il m'arrêta subitement. Il me releva et je me retrouvai à nouveau allonger sur le lit, le scrutant d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Malgré le fait que j'adore cette fellation, je veux jouir en toi ma belle.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, me caressa tout en me déshabillant lentement. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur moi, je fis glisser lentement sa chemise et pus enfin admirer ce torse si dur et ses muscles qui m'avaient fait fantasmer toute la journée. Je redessinai ses pectoraux du bout des doigts, Edward était magnifique et il était à moi pour la soirée.

Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et je n'étais plus que sensations et désir. C'est là qu'il me chuchota : « Je t'attends depuis si longtemps ». Ces mots me touchèrent au plus profond de mon âme.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Murmurai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Je le vis couvrir son membre d'un préservatif et se présenter à mon entrée. Il me pénétra avec une lenteur calculée comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de chaque millimètre de ma minette. J'en étais toute retournée tellement c'était bon et doux. Puis notre étreinte se fit plus sauvage. Il accéléra ses coups de reins ce qui nous fit haleter à l'unisson. Je sentais l'orgasme m'emporter et je savais qu'il serait foudroyant.

- Oh Edward, ouiii, juste là, eeeencore. Geignis-je après qu'il ait touché mon point G. Il me lécha le contour des lèvres tout en me fixant de ses yeux noircis par le plaisir. Il me dévora la bouche. Je le sentis buter au fond de moi et nous atteignîmes alors le 7ème ciel en hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, Edward me prit dans ses bras, me caressa du bout des doigts avec une telle délicatesse, comme s'il vénérait mon corps, c'était merveilleux, j'étais bouleversée devant ce trop plein d'émotions.

- Merci Edward, c'était une soirée parfaite. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt alors que nous nous connaissons à peine mais… Je fus interrompue par son doigt sur ma bouche.

- Je suis ravi que tu aies passé ta soirée d'anniversaire avec moi, Princesse. Reste avec moi, Bella… Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Je hochai la tête pour lui donner mon assentiment et lui fis mon plus beau sourire, j'étais comme dans un rêve. Je pensai avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie, celui qui comblerait tous mes désirs, mais seul le futur nous le dirait. Et cette nuit-là, il me fit l'amour comme jamais et nous avons atteint tous les sommets du plaisir.

Note : _La colocation est très fréquente aux USA, peu importe l'âge. Cela permet aux personnes de vivre dans de beaux appartements à un prix bien moins élevé qu'une location pour une seule personne (hors de prix). _

_Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon tout premier écrit alors j'attends toutes remarques ou critiques constructives afin de m'améliorer.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon OS. Voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

Je remercie spuffygirl92 qui a bien voulu corriger l'OS et melacullen qui a eu la gentillesse de s'occuper de la suite.

Réponses aux Anonymes : 

Diana : Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu.

AYANA : Merci beaucoup et voila la suite.

Mimi2964 : Merci pour ta review.

_**Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de ces personnages auxquels nous sommes accros, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-).**_

_**Tous les lieux et monuments cités dans l'histoire existent réellement.**_

**POV Edward**

**San Francisco - 14 Février 2011**

_-Goo Goo Dolls : Big Machine-_

Nous voilà enfin arrivés à San Francisco après quelques heures de jet et franchement ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ces vols interminables heureusement que le jet était plus rapide que l'avion sinon j'aurai pété les plombs depuis longtemps.

Jazz et moi avions passé le week-end dans mon loft de New York. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas autant profité de notre duo d'enfer, surtout depuis que Jasper sortait avec Alice, sa fiancée depuis quelques mois.

Jasper Hale Cullen était mon cousin, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, c'était ma moitié depuis toujours. Nous étions inséparables depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Mon père Carlisle et sa sœur Carmen étaient tout aussi fusionnels durant leur enfance.

C'est pourquoi après le terrible accident de voiture de ma tante Carmen et mon oncle Eléazar, mon père et ma mère Esmée ne purent se résoudre à laisser Jasper, seul et orphelin du haut de ses 7 ans, alors ils l'adoptèrent. Depuis l'accident, nous ne nous séparions que pour les voyages d'affaires mais nous restions en contact permanent par téléphone.

Nous avions tous les deux 34 ans et nous étions à la tête d'une des plus grosses compagnies du pays. Notre grand-père Charles Cullen nous avait légué à sa mort, il y a 7 ans, son entreprise. Nous étions devenus en 7 ans de redoutables et riches hommes d'affaires. On peut dire que d'une certaine façon nous jouions au Monopoly, en rachetant des entreprises en faillite pour les revendre aux plus offrants. Jazz s'occupait de la filiale Ouest à San Francisco et moi de celle de l'Est à New York.

Officiellement, Jasper bossait dans un journal avec Alice et d'autres amis à eux. Pour ma part, je restais un homme d'affaires très occupé à New York. La fiancée de Jasper n'était pas au courant de notre business tout simplement car nous avions toujours conclus que nous attendrions de le dire à la bonne personne, la femme de notre vie. C'est pourquoi Jasper voulait absolument annoncer à Alice notre secret dès ce soir et lui sortir le grand jeu. A coup sûr, elle serait marquée par cette Saint Valentin !

En réalité, nous ne souhaitions pas dévoiler nos affaires. Nous avions appris à être discrets car nous savions que l'argent que nous avions faisait tourner les têtes. Tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui était les petits-fils dirigeants de la Cullen Corp. mais nous préférions garder le mystère afin de préserver nos vies privées.

Nous étions Jasper Hale et Edward Masen, Jasper avait tenu à garder son nom de famille et j'avais emprunté le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Nous avions appris à vivre avec tout cet argent mais cela ne nous était jamais monté à la tête.

J'en avais assez d'être à l'autre bout du pays et de parler à Jazz plus que par téléphone, mon frère me manquait. En plus, les affaires étaient devenues plus prospères sur la côte Ouest. J'envisageais très sérieusement de laisser la filiale de New York à Demetri, mon bras droit, ce qui me permettrait de venir m'installer à San Francisco.

D'ailleurs je revenais aujourd'hui pour commencer mes recherches de logement, j'avais plusieurs rendez-vous pour trouver mon futur chez moi et je ne devais pas traîner car je repartais le lendemain pour New York. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus car je devais signer un gros contrat le lendemain.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la maison Edward ? Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de place, ce n'était pas la peine de prendre une suite à l'hôtel. Dit Jasper une fois éloignés de l'aéroport et installés dans notre voiture avec chauffeur.

- Jazz, je sais que tu vas retrouver Alice toute à l'heure et que tu vas vouloir en profiter ce soir car c'est la fête des amoureux, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis tu sais que j'adore le Mandarin Oriental, sa plus grand suite a une superbe terrasse sur laquelle je peux bosser tout en ayant une magnifique vue sur la baie. Je ne peux que me réjouir de ce séjour. Affirmai-je en souriant.

- Ok, fais comme tu veux. Au fait, ce soir on fête aussi l'anniversaire de Bella, la meilleure amie d'Alice. On va aller danser au Ruby, tu te joindras à nous ? Me demanda Jazz.

- Jazz, je ne connais pas la copine d'Alice, je ne vais pas m'incruster à son anniversaire. Précisai-je.

- Allez Ed, je sais que tu adores danser et puis de toute façon, elle ne veut pas qu'on fête son anniversaire alors ce sera une soirée entre collègues donc tu peux venir sans souci. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être la trouveras-tu à ton goût ? Me fit-il en clignant de l'œil.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois, je ne veux pas de relation en ce moment. J'en ai marre de ses bimbos qui n'en ont qu'après le physique et l'argent. Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné ! Avouai-je avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

_-Eric Benet : Love don't love me-_

Ma vie sentimentale ne se résumait à pas grand-chose si ce n'est à un flot de nanas me tournant autour. On peut dire que j'ai bien été gâté par la nature. J'entends souvent les filles dire que je suis canon mais je n'attache guère d'importance à l'apparence physique même si forcément, j'apprécie les belles femmes. Je préfère la beauté intérieure qu'extérieure.

Mes 3 relations longues durées ne m'ont rendu que plus amer envers les relations amoureuses. Leah, ma première copine, avait été ma meilleure amie avant de devenir ma petite amie. Ce qui s'était avéré un échec puisque nous n'avions pas de sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre même si nous l'avions cru un instant.

Nous étions jeunes et naïfs à 17 ans. On croit tous à cet âge que la première relation durera pour toujours. Finalement nous nous étions séparés préférant privilégier notre amitié et cela nous avait permis de la renforcer, Leah était ma confidente depuis tout ce temps.

Irina avait été ma 2ème copine mais après quelques mois passés ensemble, je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour mon corps et ma « belle gueule ». Avec Tanya se fut pire, elle profitait de moi tout en allant voir ailleurs.

J'avais fait confiance, montré mes sentiments et m'étais fait berner en beauté. Je ne connaissais pas le sexe sans sentiments. Pour ma part, le sexe pour le sexe ne servait à rien si ce n'est à assouvir un besoin mais c'était tellement plus fort quand on aimait.

- Ecoute, Jazz, je viendrai ce soir parce que j'aime beaucoup ce club, que j'apprécierai de revoir ta petite chérie, mais ne m'en demande pas plus ! Ajoutai-je.

- D'accord Ed, donc rendez-vous au club vers 23h30. Je te dépose là puisque tu as tes visites. Je te dis à ce soir et bonne chance dans tes recherches.

J'acquiesçai et lui fit une accolade virile. Je me retrouvais donc à l'arrêt de métro le plus proche du domicile de mon cousin près du Golden Gate Park et à 2 pas de l'Océan Pacifique.

J'appréciais tout particulièrement de prendre le métro à San Francisco. Comme quoi on pouvait avoir de l'argent et aimer les choses simples. Les gens étaient zens par rapport à l'effervescence de New York et la ville reflétait une incroyable diversité de population. Peu importe la tenue, la couleur de peau, les préférences sexuelles, des personnes venaient discuter, cherchaient le contact, leur gentillesse et leur chaleur humaine vous donnaient du baume au cœur. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'à San Francisco, on se sentait comme chez soi.

Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps pour prendre le métro et me rendre à mon premier rendez-vous dans le centre-ville avec l'agent immobilier.

_-Lifehouse : You and Me-_

Malheureusement, le métro était plutôt vide en ce début d'après-midi, j'en profitai donc pour admirer le paysage. Et c'est là que je l'aperçus. Une jeune femme brune attendait pour commander sa boisson au Starbucks.

Elle était de profil et je ne pouvais pas bien la distinguer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas se détacher d'elle. Je ne réalisai qu'elle s'était retournée que quand mon regard se souda au sien. _Oh putain ce regard !_

La porte du métro s'ouvrit et je pus voir à qui appartenait ces magnifiques yeux chocolat si intenses. Cette jeune femme était à couper le souffle, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Elle avait les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, fragile, laiteux et superbe à la fois. Elle semblait petite, environ mon âge. Elle portait un polo et un jean mais sa silhouette laissait entrevoir qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait.

Cela faisait un moment que je la dévisageais et je m'aperçus qu'elle en faisait de même. De magnifiques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues alors je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Et la porte du métro se referma, et comme dans un rêve, mon ange disparut. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais je venais définitivement d'en être le témoin. Cette fille, d'un simple regard, m'avait envoûté. Je ne savais pas qui elle était mais je promis d'essayer de la retrouver. Je ne la connaissais pas mais une chose était sûre, je voulais absolument la revoir.

L'après-midi fut extrêmement longue. J'ai du visiter une dizaine d'appartements et maisons sans réellement trouver mon bonheur, j'étais trop préoccupé par cette fille qui m'avait tourné la tête. En début de soirée, il me restait un dernier appartement à voir dans le quartier où vivait Jasper. Avant cela, je décidais d'aller boire un Macchiato au Starbucks où j'avais croisé le regard de cette jeune femme.

Je passai devant le café et comme par enchantement, elle était là, installée à une table dans un coin à côté de la fenêtre dégustant ce que je devinais être un capuccino. Je me décidai à l'aborder mais il me fallait d'abord ma boisson pour reprendre contenance et ne pas perdre la face au cas où je me ferai remballer.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'elle se lève, sorte du café et se dirige très rapidement vers moi. Je ne pus l'éviter quand elle me fonça littéralement dessus. Elle trébucha sous l'impact mais je la rattrapai in extremis en la serrant dans mes bras.

Son parfum aux senteurs de freesia me fit tourner la tête et affola mes sens. Je remontai mes mains vers ses épaules en une délicieuse caresse, je voulais profiter le plus possible de sa peau si douce. Elle frissonna sous mon toucher et je sentis le bout de ses doigts parcourir ma ceinture abdominale par dessus ma chemise. Elle leva la tête vers moi et se figea.

- Je… Je… suis…suis désolée. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une mélodie enchanteresse. J'aimais ce son au creux de mon oreille, j'avais l'impression que c'était directement relié à mon cœur.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, belle inconnue. Je suis un peu pressé mais j'espère vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Susurrai-je d'une voix rauque.

_Ho hé, ça vient d'où ça, le « je suis pressé » ? Mais quel abruti fini ! Bravo Edward, tu as perdu toutes tes chances de faire connaissance ! _

Je lui caressai la joue et lui fit un sourire en coin. _C'est le moment de partir maintenant que tu as tout gâché, espèce d'idiot !_ Je m'éclipsai donc tout en me fustigeant pour avoir été aussi maladroit. J'avais quand même le sentiment que je la retrouverai pour enfin me présenter correctement.

Après mon dernier rendez-vous où l'agent immobilier m'avait fait plus du rentre-dedans que la visite de l'appartement (et oui, j'avais aussi du succès auprès de la gente masculine), j'étais agacé de ne pas avoir trouvé la maison de mes rêves.

_-Train : Save me San Francisco-_

Aussi, je décidai de rentrer à l'hôtel qui se trouvait dans le quartier financier de la ville. Je sortis à la station de Montgomery, celle-ci étant à 2 blocks au sud de l'hôtel, et fis le reste du chemin à pied. Arrivé à l'hôtel, je fus accueilli chaleureusement par le manager comme à mon habitude.

- Bienvenue au Mandarin Oriental, Monsieur Masen ! Nous espérons que votre séjour sera agréable. Nous nous sommes bien occupés de votre véhicule en votre absence. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Bonjour Monsieur Pierce. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma Volvo, j'en aurai sûrement besoin ce soir. Je vais aller dans ma chambre maintenant si vous le voulez bien.

- Vous pourrez récupérer votre voiture quand vous le souhaitez. Passez un excellent séjour Monsieur Masen.

- Merci Monsieur Pierce.

Je récupérai la carte de ma suite à l'accueil. On peut dire que j'étais un très bon client de l'hôtel car j'y séjournais régulièrement. J'y avais même ma suite attitrée et réservée dès que je venais en ville. Les parkings à San Francisco étaient hors de prix, mal situés et surtout non surveillés. C'est pourquoi j'avais un emplacement pour ma Volvo dans le parking de l'hôtel. Ils me la gardaient et s'en occupaient pendant mes séjours à New York et lorsque je revenais à San Francisco, elle était comme neuve. J'étais fana de belles voitures, j'en avais beaucoup mais j'aimais particulièrement celle-ci, elle était simple et design, tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Une fois dans ma suite, je décidai de profiter du beau temps et m'installai sur l'immense terrasse. En cette saison le ciel était dégagé. Je bénéficiai ainsi de l'extraordinaire vue qui s'offrait à moi, à savoir toute la baie de San Francisco avec le Golden Gate et Alcatraz, et érigés face à moi la Coit Tower et la Pyramide de la TransAmerica. Je m'extasiai toujours de pouvoir savourer ce spectacle.

Je commençai à travailler sur quelques dossiers dans mon PC et notamment mon rendez-vous du lendemain. Je bossai quelques heures durant profitant du climat plus qu'agréable de cette saison.

Dans la soirée, je commandai mon repas au room-service, je n'avais pas envie d'aller au restaurant et j'avais encore quelques dossiers à traiter.

Une fois repu de mon diner pris sur le canapé, mes pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à cette sublime inconnue croisée dans la journée. Je n'arrivai pas à me la sortir de la tête. Elle m'avait fait un effet bœuf. D'ailleurs, on dirait que ma virilité était aussi très affectée par cette rencontre.

Je repensai à ses sublimes yeux, son visage crémeux, à toutes les choses que je pourrai faire à son corps. Ma main s'enroula automatiquement autour de ma verge gorgée de sang. Je n'étais pas adepte des plaisirs solitaires sauf en cas de réelle nécessité, vu que je ne couchais pas à droite et à gauche, il fallait bien se soulager de temps en temps.

Je fis quelques va-et-vient mais rien que de penser à cette fille, j'avais terriblement envie de soulager la tension en moi. J'imaginai sa bouche pulpeuse autour de moi et je lâchai prise, je fus surpris lorsque l'orgasme me terrassa. Comment une fille que je ne connaissais pas pouvait me faire autant d'effets ?

Je décidai de me préparer pour la soirée au Ruby. J'aimais les belles fringues, j'étais la plupart du temps en costume pour le boulot mais lors de soirée je m'habillais plus « cool ». Un jean, une chemise et une veste feraient donc l'affaire pour ce soir. Une fois habillé, je partis en direction du parking pour récupérer ma voiture. Je fis ronronner le moteur jusqu'à l'arrivée au club, j'adorais conduire ma Volvo, cela me détendait après une longue journée comme aujourd'hui.

Le Ruby Skye était un club très branché de la ville, autrement dit, si tu voulais rentrer, il fallait soit être un habitué soit montrer patte blanche car la sélection à l'entrée était drastique. Heureusement dans mon cas, j'étais un habitué et je n'eus pas à faire la queue qui s'étendait sur au moins un block.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure de retrouver Jazz et ses collègues, je décidai donc d'aller boire un verre au bar en haut. A l'étage se trouvait le coin vip que j'appréciai tout particulièrement car non seulement il avait son propre bar mais aussi sa propre piste de danse donc c'était beaucoup plus tranquille qu'en bas dans la fosse aux lions.

C'était une soirée spéciale à l'occasion de la St Valentin, il y aurait à coup sûr des danses langoureuses et je m'en réjouissais d'avance car j'adorai danser. J'espérai juste qu'il y aurait des célibataires pour trouver une partenaire. La danse était une de mes passions. Si je n'avais pas repris l'entreprise de mon grand-père, je crois que j'aurai pu vivre de cette passion. Une fois mon bourbon avalé, je partis sur la piste de danse, prendre la température.

_-112 : Dance with me-_

Je commençais à danser et je me retrouvai directement avec 2 nanas qui me collaient où plutôt qui se frottaient contre moi. Je détestai ce type de danse, c'était la mode du «dirty dancing» et tous les clips du moment ne faisaient qu'accroître cette mode perverse. J'essayai de garder mes distances afin de ne pas les laisser espérer plus qu'une danse.

Mon regard balaya la pièce et je vis Jazz au loin avec Alice et ses collègues. Un autre air de RnB remplit la salle mais ce coup-ci plus entraînant ce qui éloigna les 2 filles. Et c'est là que je la vis avec Alice et Jazz, ma déesse, qui se déhanchait au rythme de la musique de l'autre côté de la piste.

Elle, qui m'avait semblé plutôt timide lors de nos rencontres, paraissait totalement dans son élément sur la piste. Je me rapprochai d'elle, arrivé à quelques pas de son corps, je fus frappé par son parfum qui affolait tous mes sens. Je l'attirai contre mon torse, la tenant par les hanches et je la sentis se crisper, mais bizarrement pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne se décolla pas.

Elle leva la tête pour voir qui la faisait danser et sembla soulagée de me voir, je lui fis alors un grand sourire. J'étais plus grand qu'elle, cela me permit d'accéder plus facilement à son cou sur lequel je soufflai légèrement et soupirai d'aise.

Elle se laissa aller contre moi au son de la musique, j'en profitai pour caresser son ventre tendrement essayant de lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais prendre soin d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les miennes et son toucher m'électrisa, ce qui attisa encore plus ma faim d'elle.

- Je savais que l'on se retrouverait belle inconnue. Et maintenant je ne te lâche plus, mon Ange. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille de ma voix la plus suave. Je comptai bien passer ma soirée en sa compagnie et j'espérai secrètement qu'elle serait d'accord.

Mais notre moment fut interrompu par Jazz.

- Ah Bella, je vois que tu connais déjà mon cousin Edward. Dit-il.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Indiquai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le prénom de ma princesse lui allait divinement bien. Alice était donc sa meilleure amie et c'était son anniversaire que l'on fêtait ce soir. J'aurai eu tort de ne pas venir ce soir, et dire que j'avais failli manquer les retrouvailles avec ma belle.

Je les suivis jusqu'à leur table. Jazz me présenta à tous ses collègues et je commandai un autre bourbon et m'installai à côté de ma Bella. _Et voila que je l'appelle ma Bella maintenant, comme si elle était déjà mienne, arrête de rêver mon vieux_.

Je me noyai dans un océan de chocolat. Nous étions connectés et nous ne faisions pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Nous étions comme seuls au monde mus par la force d'attraction inéluctable entre nos deux corps.

Il fallait que je sache si nous étions aussi compatibles en danse de couple. Je l'entrainai à ma suite sur la piste alors que les musiques latines s'enchainaient. Un air de bachata se mit à sortir des enceintes de la cabine du DJ. Bella semblait tendue et mal à l'aise à voir les autres couples se déhancher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est dans le cavalier, danser la bachata ce n'est pas compliqué, il te suffit de suivre mes mouvements. Lui glissai-je tout bas à l'oreille.

Je passai ma jambe droite entre les siennes et la serrai contre moi. Et nous étions partis, emboîtés comme un seul homme, elle me suivait sans problème comme je le lui avais demandé. Sentir sa chaleur et sa peau douce me fit la désirer encore plus, mon bas ventre s'embrasa. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon jean et je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait senti au vu de notre proximité, mais elle ne sembla pas sans formaliser. Par contre, elle se mit à se frotter contre moi.

_Oh Putain ! _Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus mais heureusement mon côté gentleman prenait le dessus mais je lui fis quand même part de mes envies pour lui montrer dans quel état elle me mettait.

- Tu me rends fou, Princesse, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps et je vais te prendre sur cette piste.

Même si ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de coucher avec une inconnue, j'avais une profonde envie d'elle qui me tiraillait les entrailles. Je me devais de la faire mienne, de vénérer son corps jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Pardon. Me souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es si belle et je ne suis qu'un homme. J'adore ses rougeurs sur ton visage, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans le café, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu m'as hypnotisé avec tes sublimes yeux chocolat. Déclarai-je.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, glissa ses mains derrière ma nuque et caressa mon indomptable chevelure. Sa caresse me fit perdre pied, c'était doux et tendre à la fois. Elle se rapprocha lentement en fixant mes lèvres et je ne pus résister à l'appel des siennes. J'effleurai doucement ses lèvres mais très vite ce baiser se transforma en brasier.

Nos langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et je resserrai mon étreinte, c'était tellement bon que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'en passer. Mes baisers se faisaient de plus en plus gourmands. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de Paradis. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien et la fixai intensément. Je devais avoir les yeux noircis par le désir qui coulait dans mes veines et j'espérai qu'elle pouvait lire que mon regard transparaissait la férocité de mon appétit. Nous étions essoufflés mais heureux, elle me fit un signe qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_-Timbaland & Justin Timberlake : Carry out-_

Elle jeta un regard à Alice qui était toujours installée à la table, je compris qu'Alice et Jazz avaient tout manigancé mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Finalement j'allais passer une excellente soirée en charmante compagnie. J'avais la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue à mes côtés et elle était prête à passer sa soirée avec moi. Son corps moulé dans cette petite robe noire était un appel à la luxure et me rendait totalement accro sans y avoir réellement touché. J'étais mordu et j'espérais que notre alchimie se confirmerait dans un lit. Mon érection était douloureuse, je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais bientôt exploser de désir.

Je la pris par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la sortie. Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et ce geste érotique eut raison de moi. Je la plaquai brusquement contre le mur en bas des escaliers et l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour ne pas tomber. J'explorai sa gorge en déposant une myriade de baisers en alternant avec quelques coups de langue afin de savourer le goût exquis de sa peau. Je la relâchai et lui embrassai la main, son regard fiévreux m'indiquait qu'elle n'était pas loin du point de non retour.

Je l'amenai vers ma Volvo et eus une idée coquine. Arrivés à la voiture, je la serrai tendrement et l'allongeai sur le capot.

- Je suis désolé Princesse, mais je ne peux pas attendre d'être dans un lit pour profiter de ton corps.

Je défis le nœud de sa robe et pus jouir de sa peau laiteuse et de sa poitrine si tentante. Je me mis à dévorer ses seins, je donnai de longs coups de langue et suçotai ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient gorgés de sang.

- Oh Edward, c'est si bon… Gémit-elle.

Ses gémissements eurent raison de ma patience. Je la caressai tout en remontant vers ses plis intimes. Je la fis languir et la sentis trembler d'impatience.

- Edward, tu me rends folle. Sanglota-t-elle.

Ces mots prononcés me rendirent encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Je lui arrachai son shorty et la pénétrai avec deux doigts. Elle était tellement chaude et humide. Ma langue aspira et suça sa chatte trempée.

- Tu es délicieuse ma puce. Surtout ne te retiens pas, je veux te voir jouir comme jamais.

Je voulais la voir dans le plaisir, je sentais qu'elle en serait d'autant plus belle. Je fis tourner ma langue sur son clitoris et je la sentis convulser et me délectai de sa cyprine. Son orgasme lui fit fortement gémir mon prénom et je me promis de renouveler l'expérience plusieurs fois dans la soirée.

Comme je l'imaginais, Bella était magnifique dans la jouissance et je le lui murmurai doucement pour qu'elle sache à quel point elle me plaisait. Je souriais fier de lui avoir procuré autant de plaisir. L'entendre geindre mon prénom avait fait bouillir le sang dans mes veines.

Je la rhabillai précautionneusement et l'amenai à l'hôtel. Le trajet fut pratiquement instantané tellement l'urgence de la faire mienne me prenait aux tripes. Je la soulevai et la portai comme une jeune mariée. J'ouvris la porte de la suite et l'allongeai délicatement sur mon lit king size.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de réagir et m'attira à elle. Assise au bord du lit et moi debout face à elle, elle entreprit de me déshabiller en un temps record. Je voyais où elle voulait en venir, et lui certifiait qu'elle n'était en aucun cas obligée de me faire une gâterie, ce à quoi elle me répondit qu'elle en avait envie. Alors je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de rendre les armes.

Mon sexe fut ravi qu'une autre main que la mienne s'occupe de lui. Ma belle entama un va-et-vient lent mais soutenu. Elle me prit entre ses lèvres et je ne fus plus que sensations sous l'effet de sa savoureuse langue alliée à l'humidité de sa bouche. Je faisais l'amour à sa bouche chaude et pulpeuse. J'émis de longs râles tellement c'était bon. A ce rythme-là, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Elle me caressa, me lécha, me mordilla tout à la fois.

Elle finit par me titiller le gland d'une manière incroyable. Je grognai fortement et l'arrêtai aussitôt avant de me répandre dans sa si jolie bouche. Je la relevai et l'allongeai à nouveau sur le lit, elle me scruta d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Malgré le fait que j'adore cette fellation, je veux jouir en toi ma belle.

Je l'embrassai passionnément. Je souhaitai vénérer son corps de déesse. Une fois déshabillée, je m'allongeai sur elle. Elle me retira ma chemise et redessina ma ceinture abdominale de la pulpe de ses doigts. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de l'avoir retrouvée et de passer la nuit avec elle. Cette femme était trop parfaite pour être réelle et je lui chuchotai que je l'attendais depuis longtemps.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Je me réjouissais de voir à quel point elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. Je pris une capote et couvris mon membre déjà prêt pour elle. Je me présentai à son entrée et la pénétrai lentement pour m'imprégner de son antre charnelle. Je voulais être doux et tendre mais une fois profondément enfoncé en elle, je perdis le contrôle. Un feu ardent brûlait au fond de moi et il fallait absolument que j'éteigne ce brasier avant de me consumer.

Je nous inculquai un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu et elle accompagnait mes gestes afin de les amplifier. J'étais perdu dans les salves du plaisir mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse en même temps que moi. Nous étions haletants sous l'accélération de mes pénétrations. Je touchai finalement son point G et elle cria mon nom.

- Oh Edward, ouiii, juste là, eeeencore.

Je lui dévorai la bouche, nos bassins claquaient à l'unisson et finalement dans un dernier coup de rein, nous atteignîmes le nirvana en hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Je me levai pour jeter la capote dans la poubelle, me rallongeai dans le lit et prit ma princesse dans mes bras. Je la caressai délicatement et tendrement. Nous étions dans une espèce de bulle de bonheur. J'avais le sentiment pour la première fois d'être à ma place.

Faire l'amour avec Bella avait été la plus merveilleuse expérience sexuelle de toute ma vie et je voulais à coup sûr recommencer. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à son corps, je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

- Merci Edward, c'était une soirée parfaite. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt alors que nous nous connaissons à peine mais… Je préférai l'interrompre avant d'aller trop vite et de brûler toutes les étapes.

- Je suis ravi que tu aies passé ta soirée d'anniversaire avec moi, Princesse. Reste avec moi, Bella… Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Je m'étais promis de vénérer son corps comme il le méritait toute la nuit et c'est ce que je fis.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

De retour avec le chapitre 3 corrigé par ma super bêta, chapitre que vous auriez dû pouvoir lire il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant... Un très gros merci à Maielle et Louise, c'est grâce à elles si je peux poster malgré le bug.

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris, ça me surprend toujours d'avoir toutes ces alertes dans ma boîte mail. Vous pouvez continuer j'adore ça ;-).

Diana : je suis contente que tu continues de me suivre, merci de ton passage.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil à notre saga préférée à la fin du chapitre.

Trêve de bavardages, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

San Francisco

15 Février 2011

**POV Bella**

La soirée et la nuit furent magnifiques, comme dans un rêve.

Nous nous endormîmes tard dans la nuit après avoir fait des folies de nos corps.

J'étais extrêmement bien dans ce lit au creux de ses bras.

La chaleur de son corps me faisait me sentir comme dans un cocon.

Je rêvais d'être toutes les nuits à ses côtés.

**POV Edward**

Il était 5h du matin quand je me réveillais. _Putain de décalage horaire ! _

Il devait donc être 8h à New York.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me restait que quelques heures pour profiter de mon Ange.

Le jet m'attendait pour 8h à l'aéroport.

Si tout va bien, je devrais être à New York pour le déjeuner ce qui me permettrait de finir de préparer le dossier pour le client de cet après-midi.

Je resserrai mes bras autour du corps de ma beauté.

Elle se blottit instantanément contre moi la tête sur mon torse près de mon cœur.

Je la vis sourire dans son sommeil.

Ce petit corps fragile tout chaud contre moi me donnait envie de le protéger et de le garder près de moi pour toujours.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que je ne pourrai pas être avec elle tant que je n'aurai pas régler mes affaires à Manhattan.

Je me rendormais sur cet état de fait, me demandant comme j'allais bien pouvoir la quitter.

2 heures plus tard, je me retrouvai à faire les 100 pas dans la chambre, habillé, prêt à partir.

Je me trouvais face à un gros dilemme. Je voulais rester avec elle mais ne le pouvais pas.

Je devais partir mais ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme un voleur mais je n'avais guère le choix.

Elle était tellement belle dans son sommeil que je ne pus me résoudre à la réveiller.

Au lieu de ça, je lui embrassai la clavicule, m'intoxiquai une dernière fois de sa fragrance et quittai la chambre sans un regard de plus, direction l'aéroport.

Je savais que si je restais plus longtemps, je ne pourrai me résoudre à partir et pourtant il le fallait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'annuler mon rendez-vous.

_-Rihanna : Disturbia -_

**POV Bella**

Il était 9h30 quand je me réveillai.

J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux que déjà je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux.

La pièce était grande et lumineuse avec des baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse.

Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'avais pas de terrasse.

J'étais confuse, je n'étais pas non plus dans mon lit car celui-ci semblait immense.

Le mien était si petit que parfois la nuit je me retrouvais parterre après avoir fait un mouvement brusque de trop.

_Bon ok, allez Bella, fais un petit effort, donc hier tu as rencontré le plus beau mec de toute ta vie. _

_Tu as passé la soirée avec et là tu te trouves dans ce qu'il semblerait une suite d'hôtel._

Jusque-là, c'était bon. Donc je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais bien passé la nuit avec Edward.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus là.

Je n'entendais rien qui laissait présager une autre personne dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans les WC, ni sur la terrasse.

J'étais belle et bien seule dans cette suite.

Je me sentis mal d'un coup, avec une forte envie de vomir, je n'avais été qu'un coup d'un soir.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ce mec avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait tiré son coup et il était parti.

_Mais quelle conne !_

D'habitude je flairai très vite ce genre de types, et là, je m'étais fait avoir en beauté.

Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu venir avec son numéro de charme, son sourire sexy et ses belles paroles ?

Ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. _Fais chier !_

J'étais très en colère, et déçue surtout.

J'aurai dû me douter qu'un mec aussi beau ne pouvait en avoir qu'après mes fesses.

Il ne pouvait pas vouloir plus avec moi, pourtant j'aurai tellement aimé vivre quelque chose avec lui.

Nous avions fusionné mentalement parlant, nous n'avions que très peu discuté, l'alchimie entre nous avait été si forte que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

Nous avions fait l'amour, ça c'est sûr, nous n'avions pas baisé.

Il avait été tendre, c'est pour cela que je m'étais faite berner.

Il était doué, très doué même, je ne devais pas être son premier coup d'essai.

Je me décidai à sortir de ce lit où j'avais passé la plus belle nuit mais aussi le plus mauvais réveil de ma vie.

**POV Edward**

Juste avant de quitter l'hôtel, j'avais demandé à la réceptionniste de faire monter un petit-déjeuner dans ma suite.

Je lui avais laissé un petit mot pour le petit-déjeuner, histoire de ne pas partir comme un voleur.

J'espérai secrètement qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas de l'avoir abandonnée car je souhaitai la retrouver très vite.

Depuis que nous avions décollé il y a quelques heures, je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Bella.

La nuit avait été magique.

Ce petit bout de femme m'avait fait vivre une nuit magnifique.

Nous nous étions donnés l'un à l'autre.

Malheureusement nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire connaissance.

Nos corps avaient parlé pour nous sous l'urgence de nos envies.

Dès mon retour à SF, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour être avec elle.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que je l'avais quitté et voila qu'elle me manquait déjà.

_Tu es pathétique mon vieux, reprends-toi._

J'envoyais un texto à Jazz pour savoir comment la soirée s'était passée pour lui.

J'avais été trop obnubilé par Bella que j'en avais oublié mon frère.

Il me répondit aussitôt qu'Alice avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.

Elle avait été plutôt en colère contre lui au début surtout parce qu'il lui avait caché sa véritable identité.

Mais après avoir sorti le grand jeu, champagne, fleurs et un dîner dans un restaurant hors de prix, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était soulagée qu'il lui ait enfin tout avoué.

J'étais content pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui en parler.

J'espérais juste qu'elle tiendrait sa langue, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu son caractère.

Alice était le summum de la nana bavarde, elle parlait tout le temps, tellement qu'elle faisait régulièrement des monologues car nous avions parfois du mal à suivre.

C'était une gentille fille et je sais qu'elle ferait le bonheur de Jasper.

Elle était son parfait opposé car lui était d'un calme hallucinant alors qu'elle était une vraie boule de nerfs. Il formait un très beau couple atypique.

Je décidai de me reposer les dernières heures de vol et m'assoupis avant d'affronter l'effervescence de la Grosse Pomme.

_-Paramore : That's what you get-_

**POV Bella**

Je profitai de la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller un peu.

La douche aux jets était immense et donnait vraiment envie.

Je décidai quitte à être dans une superbe suite de bénéficier de tous ces avantages.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude où les jets m'avaient massée longuement, j'étais vraiment détendue.

Je fis un tour sur la terrasse. Je fus agréablement surprise par la vue.

C'était tout bonnement à couper le souffle.

J'avais une vue extraordinaire sur toute la baie et les divers monuments qui faisaient la célébrité de San Francisco.

La terrasse avait une taille démesurée et mon regard s'arrêta sur une table au fond dans un coin.

Il y avait pleins de cloches sur la table et je voyais pas mal de choses transposées sur un petit meuble.

Je m'approchai et découvris ce qui semblait être un petit-déjeuner de roi.

Je soulevai les cloches et m'extasiai devant tous ces plats.

Des œufs, du bacon, une omelette, des pancakes, des cookies, des brownies, des toasts grillés, jus d'orange pressé, croissants, brioches, fruits….

Tout me donnait envie, je n'avais que l'embarras du choix.

De superbes orchidées fuchsia décoraient l'ensemble, c'était vraiment beau.

Je tirai la chaise pour m'installer et découvris une petite enveloppe scotchée au coussin sur laquelle il y avait écrit « ouvre-moi ».

Je fis donc ce qui m'était demandé tout en m'asseyant.

Un petit mot était écrit d'une façon très soignée et longiligne.

« Pour la plus belle des fleurs.

Merci pour cette nuit inoubliable.

Edward »

Un mot simple et direct. Un compliment et un merci.

Et voila c'est fini, maintenant c'est beaucoup plus clair.

J'ai désormais la certitude que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir.

Je suis un peu amère, ça fait mal de se sentir utilisée.

Même si Edward avait été un parfait gentleman, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une histoire d'une nuit.

Je me délectai de ce copieux petit-déjeuner, c'était délicieux.

Je ne savais pas dans quel hôtel j'étais, ce qui est sûr c'est que la vue et la chambre ne pouvait faire que des envieux.

Je notai dans ma tête que c'était sûrement le meilleur hôtel de la ville.

Une fois mon repas englouti, je rentrai chez moi.

Arrivée à l'accueil, noir de monde, je vis que j'étais au Mandarin Oriental et à la sortie j'inscrivais l'adresse dans mon agenda.

Sans doute une déformation professionnelle, je me doutais que ça me servirait peut-être pour un futur article au journal.

45 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans mon appartement, seule, encore.

Alice avait passé la nuit chez Jazz et ils devaient déjà être au journal.

Je me préparai donc pour aller au boulot. Je ne bossai pas le matin, j'attaquai ma journée aux alentours de 13h car ma chronique ne nécessitait pas un travail à la journée sauf si on avait besoin de moi pour d'autres articles.

J'avais la tête ailleurs. Ce dieu grec m'avait chamboulé mais il fallait réellement que je passe à autre chose, que je l'oublie sinon j'allais me morfondre pendant longtemps.

Je me giflai mentalement pour éviter de penser à Edward.

Je prenais donc le métro pour me rendre au travail. Je n'avais pas de voiture.

D'ailleurs je n'en avais pas besoin.

San Francisco proposait une multitude de transports qui permettait de ne pas avoir de véhicule.

Il me fallait traverser toute la ville pour aller au travail mais j'aimais le métro et le bus, ça m'apaisait.

J'avais toujours vécu à San Francisco, c'était une ville que j'aimais, les gens étaient sympas.

Il y faisait bon vivre.

Ainsi, j'arrivai au SF Weekly un peu avant 13h. Le SF Weekly était le journal populaire de la ville. Il se diffusait chaque mercredi gratuitement.

Nous avions voulu créer avec mon équipe une alternative à ce magazine et ça avait tellement bien marché que nous avions finalement conclu un accord ensemble.

Le SF Weekly nous avait rachetés, nous avions négocié pour garder nos chroniques et garder notre équipe.

On nous avait alors attribué des bureaux dans les mêmes locaux que le siège du SF Weekly mais nous restions quand même indépendants d'une certaine manière.

Nous faisions nos articles selon nos envies et ça fonctionnait bien.

Je saluai tous mes collègues et m'installai à mon bureau.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'allumer l'ordinateur que Rosalie et Alice se ruèrent dans mon bureau.

_-Alicia Keys : Empire State of Mind Part 2-_

**POV Edward**

J'avais rendez-vous avec Demetri pour un débriefing avant de rencontrer notre futur associé.

Je m'occupais du recrutement car comme disait Jazz, j'étais beaucoup plus «rentre-dedans» et je cernais de suite si la personne correspondait au profil recherché ou non.

Nous avions besoin de nouveaux membres pour la filiale de San Francisco, des personnes de confiance et expérimentées, des cracks en informatique, en négociation et dans la sécurité.

Nos concurrents principaux sur le marché n'étaient autres que les Volturi.

Aro Volturi et sa petite famille nous donnaient du fil à retordre depuis quelques mois.

Quelques gros contrats nous étaient passés à l'as. Les Volturi étaient de vils manipulateurs, leurs affaires ne marchaient que grâce à la corruption, la drogue et autres trafics.

Ils avaient des espions partout.

En apparence, ils étaient blancs comme neige.

Le nom Volturi s'associait à une famille puissante et adorée du gratin américain.

Les Cullen ne s'affichaient pas et par conséquent cela nous avait desservis ses derniers mois.

Nous ne pouvions pas leur laisser gagner plus de terrains car ils finiraient par s'accaparer tout le marché et tout s'effondrerait.

C'est pourquoi, je me retrouvai vers 13h au restaurant The View de l'hôtel Marriott Marquis. Il était plus facile de recruter autour d'un déjeuner.

Dans nos affaires, tout se faisait par l'intermédiaire d'un repas plutôt que dans un bureau.

- Bonjour Edward ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Me demanda Demetri en me serrant la main.

- Bonjour Demetri, le voyage était long comme d'habitude. Plaisantai-je. Demetri savait à quel point je détestais les longs courriers et il me sourit en retour.

- Nous avons 2 entretiens pour le déjeuner. Le premier Paul Meraz a travaillé pour Aro pendant 2 années avant de s'apercevoir de leurs magouilles. Il est bien décidé à ne pas faire perdurer leurs affaires. Paul est très doué en négociation, il vous vendrait son âme.

Le deuxième Ian Salvatore est un as de l'informatique. Il a déjà été arrêté plusieurs fois pour cyber-espionnage. Il travaille désormais pour le gouvernement par obligation car ils préfèrent le garder à l'œil.

- Penses-tu qu'ils puissent intégrer l'entreprise bientôt ?

Demetri faisait la première phase du recrutement mais je prenais toujours la décision finale. J'avais besoin de discuter, de cuisiner mes futurs employés.

- Paul et Ian sont tout à fait qualifiés pour ce que vous souhaitez. Me répondit Demetri.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance. S'ils font l'affaire, il faudrait qu'ils puissent être au bureau avec Jasper d'ici un mois.

- Je pense que ça ne posera aucun souci. Tous les 2 sont originaires de la côte ouest.

Je passais donc mon déjeuner avec Demetri et mes 2 futures recrues. Je dois dire que Demetri avait encore fait un excellent travail. Ce qui me conforta dans le fait de lui laisser les rennes du bureau de New York.

Ian et Paul s'avéraient être tout à fait à la hauteur des missions que nous souhaitions leur confier. Notre équipe serait au complet avec eux.

En m'imaginant à San Francisco, mes pensées dévièrent très rapidement vers cette petite brune au corps de déesse. Je me languissais déjà après quelques heures éloignées d'elle. J'étais foutu…

L'après-midi avec mon client avait été longue mais fructueuse. Je lui avais acheté de nombreux hôtels. Nous avions décidé avec Jazz qu'il était temps de nous diversifier et le tourisme était une bonne manne. Hôtels, casinos, golfs, parcs d'attraction et autres résidences de tourisme, toutes ces structures se revendaient extrêmement bien. Cela assurerait la pérennité de l'entreprise.

En sortant de l'ascenseur privé donnant sur mon loft, je me sentis enfin à la maison.

Le loft avait une vue imprenable sur Central Park et je pus me délecter de ce somptueux panorama.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar pour me servir un verre et m'affalai sur le canapé pour profiter du calme de mon chez-moi.

Calme qui fut vite interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone. Je laissai sonner intentionnellement, je ne voulais pas gâcher mon moment de quiétude, si c'était important, j'aurai un message de mon correspondant.

_-Glee Cast : You can't always get what you want-_

**POV Bella**

- Alors ta soirée ?

A ma grande surprise, c'est Rose qui avait engagé la conversation coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Alice qui fit une moue de petite fille à qui on avait volé son jouet, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Et bien, Edward s'est avéré être un vrai gentleman jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seule comme une conne ce matin. Déclarai-je.

Les filles en restèrent abasourdies. Je leur racontai alors mon incroyable soirée passée avec Edward. Les filles étaient suspendues à mes mots.

Je les voyais rêvasser à chaque détail de notre nuit, je taisais volontairement la partie sexuelle de cette soirée, j'avais mon intimité à préserver après tout.

Je finissais par leur raconter comment je m'étais réveillée seule ce matin.

- C'est pas possible ! Edward n'est pas comme ça. Intervint Alice.

- Et bien, je t'assure que c'est comme ça que cela s'est passé. Insistai-je.

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je veux dire toute la soirée était parfaite. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait lâchement abandonnée comme ça ce matin. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

- Alice, laisse tomber. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, tu sais. Il ne m'a pas laissé de mot plus explicite avec son numéro où me disant qu'il souhaitait me revoir alors lâche l'affaire.

-Tut tut tut, je ne laisserai pas cette histoire sur un goût d'inachevé. Ce n'est pas normal. Il faut que je règle ça.

- Alice, je pense que tu as assez joué les entremetteuses, ça suffit maintenant. Laisse tomber. Terminai-je.

- Bella a raison Alice. Elle a vécu une nuit magnifique mais le réveil a été difficile. Certains hommes n'en valent pas la peine. C'est comme ça. Signala Rosalie.

Alice fit une grimace qui signifier qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là. Sacrée Alice ! Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait pas.

- Bon allez les filles, au boulot ! Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche afin de pouvoir boucler dans les temps. Affirmai-je.

Je me lançais alors à corps perdu sur ma chronique. Je lisais chaque courrier reçu et y répondais le plus justement possible.

Le courrier du cœur était très prisé sûrement du à mon franc-parler et mes soi-disant bons conseils. Chaque semaine le courrier affluait en masse.

C'était souvent des messages d'encouragements ou de remerciements pour me dire combien mes conseils étaient appréciés.

Chaque semaine, ces courriers faisaient gonfler mon cœur, cela me boostait, c'était mon moteur pour bien faire mon job.

Cependant aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais à rien.

Chaque courrier me ramenait instinctivement à mon dieu grec.

Chaque histoire d'amour détaillée dans ses lettres me rendait encore plus amère.

Je regrettais tellement de m'être faite avoir.

J'aurai tellement voulu que cela soit plus qu'une nuit.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de répondre le mieux possible aux questions posées mais je me promis de revoir ça le lendemain matin à la première heure avant bouclage afin que cela ne soit pas bâcler.

En début de soirée, je me retrouvais dans mon appartement. Je n'avais qu'une envie : un bon film et une bonne glace.

Je me mis en quête d'un film d'amour, au moins je savais que ça avait le don de me remonter le moral ce genre de films.

Je pouvais toujours m'imaginer vivre une de ces histoires irréelles et magnifiques.

Je tombais net sur un de mes films préférés « L'amour à tout prix », vieux film mais tellement romantique.

L'histoire était basique, Lucy est amoureuse de Peter qu'elle voit régulièrement mais qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle le sauve d'une mort certaine et l'amène à l'hôpital.

S'ensuit une série de quiproquos où toute la famille du jeune homme la prend pour sa fiancée et finit par l'adopter. Même lui croit dur comme fer qu'il est fiancé car il a perdu la mémoire.

Sauf qu'au milieu de tout cela arrive le frère du jeune homme et là tout bascule.

Un film tout à fait pour moi. Je mis donc le film et m'installais sur le canapé avec mon pot de Cookie Dough de Ben & Jerry's.

Je fus rejoint par Alice au milieu du film. Elle revenait de chez Jasper.

- Encore Sandra Bullock ? Tu n'en as pas marre de ce film ? Alice savait que je regardais ce film quand j'avais le moral à zéro.

- Alice, grognai-je, tu sais bien que c'est un de mes films préférés. J'ai besoin de ça ce soir pour me sentir mieux alors chut.

- Ok, je reviens dans 5 minutes, je vais passer un coup de fil. Garde-moi un peu de glace quand même. S'esclaffa-t-elle tout en s'éloignant dans sa chambre.

Que ferai-je sans Alice ? Elle savait comment me faire sourire, elle savait aussi se taire quand c'était nécessaire. J'adorais cette fille.

**POV Edward**

J'entendis un bip m'indiquant que j'avais un message.

Ca ne pouvait pas être Jasper car je l'avais eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Je composais alors le numéro de ma messagerie et entendit la voix de mon lutin préféré.

« Tu as des ennuis, mon pote, articula-t-elle lentement en insistant sur chaque syllabe. De gros ennuis. Les grizzlis enragés de ton boulot te paraîtront adorables quand tu verras ce qui t'attend à ton retour. »

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que j'étais dans la merde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 4, un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

**Je rappelle que Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de tous ces personnages extraordinaires. **

**Par contre Ian appartient à Vampire Diaries et son caractère un peu à moi quand même :-).**

**Passez un bon lundi de Pâques ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle en bas.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

**_-Donnie J – Say I ain't Right-_**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je m'étais fait remonter les bretelles par Alice.

Une chose est sûre : il valait mieux avoir ce petit lutin comme amie que comme ennemie.

Après son message plus qu'équivoque, j'avais décidé de la rappeler afin de mettre tout ça au clair.

Elle m'avait littéralement hurlé dessus en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

D'une certaine manière, j'avais été soulagé que ce soit par téléphone sinon je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau si ça avait été en face à face.

Elle m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était déçue par mon comportement, que j'avais pris sa meilleure amie pour une idiote et le mot « connard » était revenu assez fréquemment durant la conversation, enfin plutôt son monologue.

Bien évidemment, j'avais eu du mal à en placer une, déjà qu'Alice était un vrai moulin à paroles d'ordinaire, alors une Alice en colère laissait entrapercevoir une créature effrayante avec un flot de paroles hallucinant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était aussi hystérique surtout que si je me souvenais bien, j'avais laissé deux messages à Bella, assez explicites d'ailleurs quant à mes intentions de la revoir.

Elle n'avait donc pas de raison de s'être retrouvée « comme une conne » dixit le petit lutin puisque je voulais absolument la revoir.

Entre 2 insultes, j'arrivai néanmoins à essayer de faire entendre raison à Alice.

- Alice, tu te calmes maintenant s'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste te dire que Bella n'est pas qu'un coup d'un soir et que j'ai bien l'intention de la revoir dès que je reviens à San Francisco. Déclarai-je de ma voix la plus convaincante en espérant éviter la prochaine tornade.

- Si tu as l'intention de la revoir comme tu le dis si bien alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissée en plan ?

- Je suis parti par obligation car j'avais des rendez-vous importants non par choix. Si j'avais réellement eu le choix je serai resté avec Bella. C'est pourquoi je lui ai fait comprendre que je la reverrai en lui mettant un petit mot avec le petit-déjeuner et un autre que la personne de l'accueil lui a remis en mains propres. Tu sais entre Bella et moi… Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car elle me coupa dans mon élan.

- Attends une seconde, tu n'as laissé qu'un mot avec le petit-déjeuner. Bella n'a jamais eu d'autres mots remis de qui que ce soit.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Dis-je complètement sous le choc.

- Non pas du tout Edward, après ton départ, Bella a profité de la chambre et du copieux petit-déjeuner puis elle est rentrée à l'appart. Elle n'a jamais fait mention d'un autre message que tu lui aurais fait parvenir. Débita Alice d'une seule traite.

- Putain de merde ! Grognai-je. Je commençai à mieux comprendre la réaction d'Alice finalement.

- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce petit mot de merde ? « Merci pour cette nuit inoubliable » Il manquait plus que le « Bon vent » et voila c'est fini, ou alors tu aurais encore pu écrire « Merci pour cette baise torride » et puis « Ciao ». Mais dans quel monde tu vis Edward ? Des petits mots doux, c'est d'un ringard, ça ne se fait plus et puis à coup sûr le bon message n'est jamais bien transmis. N'empêche, j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'embobines pas avec ton soi-disant deuxième message parce que sinon tu peux faire une croix sur notre amitié, ça tu peux en être sûr.

- Alice, je t'assure qu'il y a bien un deuxième mot. Je vais éclaircir ça avec l'hôtel dès que possible. Par contre pour me faire pardonner auprès de Bella, il faudrait que tu aies l'extrême gentillesse de me communiquer son numéro de téléphone.

- Alors là mon pote tu rêves, tu te débrouilles tout seul ! C'est grâce à moi que tu as pu rencontrer Bella, maintenant c'est à toi de réparer tes erreurs de débutant. Tu te démerdes comme un grand ! Juste une dernière chose : il va te falloir être très convaincant si tu veux reconquérir Bella car à l'heure actuelle, elle est très remontée contre toi. Bonne chance Edward !

Elle s'esclaffa puis raccrocha aussitôt. Comment un être si petit pouvait être aussi agaçant ?

Et ainsi depuis une semaine, j'essayais par tous les moyens de renouer le contact avec Bella mais cela semblait mission impossible.

On aurait dit que tout était fait pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Heureusement, j'allais enfin pouvoir la revoir puisque ce week-end j'allais à San Francisco.

J'avais appelé l'hôtel et j'avais effectivement appris que mon message n'avait pas été remis puisqu'ils l'avaient toujours en leur possession.

Le directeur s'était alors confondu en excuses et m'avait proposé de délivrer lui-même le message mais je lui avais répondu que je viendrai le récupérer lors de ma venue et avait aussitôt réservé ma chambre habituelle pour ce week-end.

Vendredi était finalement arrivé et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver mon ange.

Le manque d'elle se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, elle était devenue ma drogue.

Je savais que j'étais foutu mais cela ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire, j'avais l'impression que pour la première fois de ma vie je savais ce que je voulais vraiment.

Bella ferait partie de ma vie tôt ou tard et franchement le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Je nous voyais déjà habiter ensemble. _Arrête un peu de rêver mon vieux !_

Je devenais une vraie guimauve mais je m'en foutais royalement, tout ce que je voulais c'est tenir Bella dans mes bras, sentir son corps chaud contre le mien et qu'il y ait enfin un nous.

Mais avant toute chose, il allait falloir la reconquérir et surtout lui expliquer que je ne l'avais pas juste baisée, pour tirer un coup en passant, mais que depuis une semaine je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Elle m'obsédait et j'avais fini par avoir de réels sentiments pour elle.

Je savais déjà que ça n'allait pas être la partie la plus facile.

Je savais aussi que sans elle je tournais comme un lion en cage, j'étais malheureux. Alors je n'osais même pas imaginer le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, j'essayais de rester positif.

**POV Bella**

**_-Adele : Hometown Glory-_**

Voila plus d'une semaine que je m'étais accrochée dans les filets d'Edward Cullen, le serial-baiseur.

Et je ne m'en remettais toujours pas. D'une part parce qu'il avait décidé que finalement je pourrais peut-être faire une autre fois et j'avais régulièrement droit à des fleurs au bureau ou à la maison mais aussi à des coups de fil. Je ne répondais ni aux uns ni aux autres.

L'homme était coriace mais je l'étais encore plus.

D'autre part, cette histoire m'avait épuisée moralement, du coup j'étais fatiguée et exécrable avec tout le monde.

Même Alice qui me supporte depuis si longtemps en avait assez de me voir ruminer, c'est pour dire.

Les filles au journal essayaient par tous les moyens de me caser dès qu'elles voyaient un bel homme. S'ensuivait alors un débat que je gagnais tout le temps où l'énergumène en prenait plein son grade et où j'arrivais toujours à la conclusion qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait il me laisserait tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Enfin, j'essayais de remonter un peu la pente même si chaque mâle me faisait penser à Edward, je parvenais un peu à tourner la page grâce aux filles qui étaient toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Kate, Rose et Alice étaient déjà prises mais comprenaient ma souffrance et Angela restait mon autre amie célibataire alors on s'épaulait mutuellement.

Angela n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, on se ressemblait beaucoup sur ce plan-là. Elle avait eu de douloureuses déceptions et se réservait désormais pour le « prince charmant », et oui, elle, y croyait encore et je ne voulais en aucun cas lui briser son rêve…

2 nouvelles têtes étaient apparues au journal depuis la fin de la semaine dernière. Enfin je devrais plutôt préciser 2 beaux spécimens mâles.

Ok j'étais amère envers les hommes mais je savais reconnaître de beaux mecs quand j'en voyais et c'était le cas en ce moment. Paul et Ian étaient des journalistes free-lance et bossaient avec Jasper.

Je m'étais tout de suite bien entendue avec Paul car je savais qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi. Tout simplement parce qu'on se chamaillait comme deux gamins à la maternelle.

Du coup, je ne me sentais pas en insécurité avec lui, il était très vite devenu un super pote et on s'entendait tellement bien que je suis sûre qu'il pourrait très vite devenir un ami.

J'avais un bon feeling en général par rapport aux gens que je côtoyais sauf en amour bien sûr…

Avec Ian, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Ce mec avait un putain de regard, ses yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise vous faisaient chavirer au premier coup d'œil.

Il était très mystérieux ce qui en rajoutait un peu plus au charme du personnage.

Il m'avait plu dès qu'il avait passé la porte du journal et je sentais que je ne lui étais pas indifférente. C'est pour ça que j'essayais à tout prix de garder mes distances.

La rupture avec Edward était encore trop fraîche dans ma tête et dans mon cœur pour que je puisse entamer une relation saine avec qui que ce soit.

- Salut chérie ! Comment vas-tu en ce vendredi après-midi ?

Paul me serra dans ses bras, me souleva et me fit tournoyer.

C'était sa manière à lui de m'accueillir chaque après-midi, c'était devenu notre rituel.

Nous passions énormément de temps ensemble même en dehors du boulot.

- Et bien, je vais très bien, Paul, ce soir c'est le week-end donc j'ai hâte d'y être. Et toi, as-tu trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? Lui dis-je en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

C'était une plaisanterie entre nous, Paul était célibataire et tellement adorable qu'il m'avait raconté qu'il s'était plusieurs fois fait rouler dans la farine. L'amour lui avait fait perdre les pédales à plusieurs reprises.

Paul avait dû être commercial dans une vie antérieure, il négociait tout et vous vendrait n'importe quoi. Je l'avais déjà vu faire et il était impressionnant. Alors il est vrai que je ne comprenais pas très bien comment il avait pu se faire embobiner par les femmes. Mais comme on dit « le cœur a ses raisons… »

**_-Katy Perry : Teenage Dream-_**

- Non, toujours rien pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore rencontré ma sirène mais ça va venir un de ces quatre. Me dit-il en imitant un joueur de violoncelle en plein concert.

J'étais morte de rire, Paul était un mec génial bourré d'humour, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

Pourtant je le vis se figer instantanément, il fixait quelqu'un à travers ma fenêtre qui apparemment se dirigeait vers nous.

Je ne pouvais dire qui il contemplait ainsi car j'étais assise à mon bureau mais j'aurai pu jurer que c'était une femme vu le sourire béat affiché sur son visage.

- Tu viens de voir une apparition ou quoi ? Le questionnai-je aussitôt.

- Sans aucun doute ma future sirène. Me dit-il très sérieux.

Et là, je vis rentrer Angéla dans mon bureau.

Elle leva la tête pour me dire bonjour sauf qu'au moment de parler, les mots se coincèrent dans sa bouche et son regard se porta directement sur Paul et je me sentis tout à coup invisible.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et lui à son tour lui décocha le plus beau sourire de sa panoplie de « super sourire ».

Et bien, si je n'avais pas été témoin de la scène, je n'y aurai jamais cru.

J'assistais à un coup de foudre en direct.

Et pourtant j'aurai dû y penser avant, ils étaient forcément fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient des caractères similaires et attendaient les mêmes choses de la vie.

Mais ces deux-là avaient des horaires tellement différents qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu se rencontrer donc forcément je ne pouvais pas avoir eu l'idée qu'ils puissent se plaire un jour. Je sentais la tension électrique se propager dans l'air et je décidais de faire la conversation afin qu'ils puissent se parler.

- Angela, voici Paul qui travaille avec Jazz depuis une semaine. Paul, c'est Angela, une de mes proches amies qui travaille à la rédaction.

- Enchanté mademoiselle. Susurra Paul en lui tendant la main.

Angela lui tendit la sienne et lorsqu'elles se serrèrent, je les vis tous les deux chamboulés par ce contact.

- Bon… Bonjour. Balbutia Angela.

Je savais qu'Angela, de nature très timide, n'engagerait jamais la conversation alors je tentai ma chance avec Paul.

- Paul, il me semble qu'Angela n'a pas encore pris son café et il me semble que toi non plus alors vous pourriez aller au Starbucks ? Suggérai-je.

- Vous voulez venir boire un café avec moi ? Entama Paul.

- D'accord. Répondit celle-ci.

En fermant la porte de mon bureau je vis Paul me rejouer du violon mais avec un air plus sérieux cette fois. Je ris de bon cœur. Et les voila partis. Une de plus de casée…

Je pressentais une belle histoire entre ces deux-là… Après avoir joué les entremetteuses je me décidai à attaquer le boulot.

Alice, Rose et Kate passèrent à tour de rôles me demander où était passée Angela. Je leur expliquai alors qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé son prince. Elles étaient ravies pour elle.

Je ne revis ni Paul ni Angela de l'après-midi mais mon petit doigt me disait qu'ils la passaient certainement ensemble.

**_-The Fray : Never Say Never-_**

En fin d'après-midi, je vis Jasper surgir dans mon bureau.

Finalement le week-end allait mal commencer…

Depuis l'histoire avec Edward, nos rapports étaient en quelque sorte compromis. Il était gêné par la situation et cela créait un froid entre nous.

Il s'assit en face de moi.

- J'aurai besoin de te parler. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Me dit-il très poliment.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis toute ouïe Jazz.

- Et bien c'est à propos d'Edward.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation Jazz ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se termine bien. Répliquai-je tendue.

- Bella, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. Nous sommes deux adultes intelligents et civilisés. Donc oui je suis certain que je veux avoir cette discussion avec toi.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas accepté les fleurs qu'Edward t'avait envoyées ? Attaqua-t-il d'entrée.

- Tout simplement parce qu'on ne m'achète pas avec des fleurs. C'est trop facile de mettre un petit mot, genre « c'était super mais on ne se reverra pas »__mimai-je comme si mes doigts étaient des guillemets _ _de partir et après de revenir comme si de rien n'était. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une conne, je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Oui je comprends. Mais ce que tu ne veux pas voir c'est qu'Edward a fait une erreur avec ces mots, il y a un gros malentendu et que tout ce qu'il essaye de faire c'est de se faire pardonner afin que vous puissiez être ensemble.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, Jazz, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? J'ai déjà eu la sérénade du soi-disant deuxième mot par Alice, pas toi non plus ! Grinçai-je.

- Bella, ce mot existe vraiment, Edward ne ment pas, je pense que tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à te dire et après te faire ton opinion. S'il t'appelle tu devrais répondre pour une fois. Poursuivit-il.

- Ecoute, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. S'il appelle que ce soit au bureau ou à l'appart, ce sera comme les autres fois, je ne veux pas lui parler, un point c'est tout. Ca fait trop mal de se sentir utilisée et rejetée et je ne veux plus vivre ça. J'en ai assez !

- Très bien, Bella, avant de sortir je voulais te dire que ma démarche est spontanée. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est Edward qui m'envoie parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. J'en ai marre de le voir si triste alors que lors de votre soirée il avait l'air si heureux. Il est ma famille et je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est son bonheur. Et si son bonheur passe par toi, tu peux me croire que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous finissiez ensemble. Me déclara-t-il déterminé.

- Edward a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter Jazz. Mais sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de me remettre avec Edward ni maintenant ni plus tard, alors la prochaine fois que tu lui parleras, tu pourras lui dire que ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Affirmai-je.

- Tu vois, on ne s'est pas disputés et je ne te retiens pas plus. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Paul par hasard ? Je sais que vous êtes devenus proches en quelques temps et que vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble. C'est bizarre lui qui est si ponctuel, je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi…

- Et bien je peux te dire que notre cher Paul a fait une charmante rencontre et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il doit être en plein dans les méandres de l'amour. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Ah bon, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Me questionna-t-il amusé.

- Notre chère amie célibataire, j'ai nommé Angela !

- Et bien en voila un qui passe du bon temps. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller kidnapper ma future épouse pour en faire de même. Passe un bon week-end, Bella !

- Toi aussi, Jazz.

Finalement ça s'était mieux passé que je l'avais imaginé. Et je pense que notre malaise était dissipé.

Et il partit en direction du bureau d'Alice.

Je le vis rentrer tout sourire, attraper Alice par la taille et la jeter sur ses épaules comme un sac de patates.

Elle fut tellement surprise par son geste qu'elle se mit à rire aux éclats suivi par toute l'équipe qui les vit passer tous les 2 et se diriger vers la sortie.

En voila 2 autres qui allaient passer un bon week-end.

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à ma porte.

- Entrez. Dis-je sans regarder qui avait frappé. J'étais plongée dans la lecture de mon courrier, dès que je lisais les lettres de fans, j'arrivais difficilement à décrocher, les gens étaient tellement gentils, ça me réchauffait le cœur.

- Salut. Entendis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je reconnus tout de suite mon visiteur.

Je redoutais ce moment depuis longtemps mais je n'allais définitivement pas pouvoir y échapper.

Je relevais la tête et sourit.

Ian était à l'encadrement de ma porte toujours plus beau que jamais attendant certainement un signe de ma part pour qu'il entre, signe que je ne fis pas.

- Paul est en congé cet aprèm et Jasper vient juste de partir avec Alice. Expliquai-je pour me donner contenance tout en sachant que c'était pour moi qu'il venait.

- Bella, toi et moi savons très bien que je ne cherche ni Paul, ni Jasper. Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ian ?

- Toi. Avec moi. Ce soir. Affirma-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

- D'accord. Finis-je par dire.

Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas refuser cette fois. Ian avait l'art et la manière pour me faire céder. Quand je lui disais non, il revenait à la charge jusqu'à ce que je dise oui.

Ce côté « bad boy » m'attirait indéniablement. Je ne pourrai pas lui résister bien longtemps.

- Je passe te prendre à 19h chez toi. A toute à l'heure.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire où j'habitais qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé. Il avait sûrement déjà demandé à Paul ou Jasper où je vivais.

Je rentrai à l'appart vers 18h30. Cela me laissait une petite demi-heure pour me préparer. Ce qui était amplement suffisant pour moi qui ne passait jamais 3 heures à me pomponner. Je reçus un texto de Paul me remerciant de lui avoir présenté la femme de sa vie. Je souriais tout en lui répondant que c'était un plaisir.

30 minutes suffirent pour me préparer. J'avais mis une petite robe bleue échancrée au niveau du genou, un petit gilet noir par dessus et des escarpins sans trop de talons.

Je ne savais pas où Ian m'emmenait mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques et me casser la figure. Mon équilibre était tellement précoce qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tenter le diable et mettre peu de talons.

Les seuls rares moments où je n'étais pas si maladroite sur mes jambes étaient sans doute lors de mes cours de danse ou dans les clubs.

Dès que je dansais, j'oubliais tout et mes mouvements étaient fluides et mes jambes étrangement coordonnées.

C'est pour cela que j'aimais tant danser. La danse me permettait de cacher cette maudite maladresse.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnette. Ian était très ponctuel, habillé d'un jean brut, d'une chemise noire et d'une veste en cuir noire. Sa barbe naissante montrait un petit côté négligé que j'appréciais. Sa tenue faisait ressortir son côté ténébreux. Ian était canon et il le savait. Un sourire en coin apparut sur sa belle gueule quand il vit que je le reluquais sans vergogne.

- Bonsoir beauté ! On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et nous partîmes en direction du centre-ville. Nous dinâmes dans un excellent restaurant thaïlandais appelé Grand Pu Bah. A ma plus grande surprise, le dîner se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Ian était d'excellente compagnie et réussissait à me faire oublier mon trouble face à lui en me racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie.

Apparemment il avait eu quelques démêlés avec la justice car il était un peu trop doué en informatique et avait piraté des sites auxquels il n'aurait pas du avoir accès.

Il était charmant dans tous les sens du terme mais sans essayer de me faire du rentre dedans. Finalement je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais cette appréhension car la soirée se passait incroyablement bien. Une fois sortis du restaurant, je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine. Vraisemblablement lui non plus.

- Pour continuer la soirée, je te propose d'aller dans un endroit branché que j'affectionne car il y a toujours de la bonne musique. Tentée ? M'interrogea-t-il ?

- Pourquoi pas. Répliquai-je ravie que la soirée ne se termine pas aussi vite.

Après quelques minutes en voiture, nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'enseigne du Café Cocomo, un des clubs de salsa les plus réputés de la ville. Un grand sourire barra mon visage, dire que j'étais heureuse était un euphémisme car j'adorais ce club.

**POV Edward**

**_-Parachute : The Mess I Made-_**

La semaine avait été très longue. J'avais essayé à maintes reprises de contacter Bella pour m'expliquer. Bien évidemment, Alice n'avait pas voulu m'aider en me donnant le numéro de Bella.

Mon frère m'avait ainsi été d'une grande aide en me donnant le numéro de l'appart et du journal.

Jazz se doutait que s'il donnait directement le numéro de Bella, il se ferait lyncher soit par celle-ci soit par sa fiancée. Il fallait rester malin avec ces charmantes demoiselles…

Toutes mes tentatives étaient restées vaines car à chaque fois on me répondait qu'elle n'était pas disponible à son bureau ou alors je tombais sur le répondeur à son appartement. Selon Jazz, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Ce n'était donc pas gagné du tout.

Je ne connaissais pas les codes de séduction auprès de la gente féminine, tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de séduire les femmes. C'était les femmes qui m'avaient dragué jusqu'à présent.

J'avais appelé Leah pour qu'elle me conseille. J'avais résumé mon plan de reconquête de Bella.

Elle m'avait clairement dit que c'était du suicide. Elle avait bien ri suite à ça.

Encore une fois j'avais tout faux.

Heureusement, Leah m'avait aiguillé en m'expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite.

Les poèmes, bijoux et autres cadeaux n'étaient pas nécessaires.

« Tu auras bien assez de temps pour la gâter quand vous serez à nouveau ensemble ! »Avait-elle plaisanté.

Je m'étais donc laissé persuader que c'était sûrement une bonne idée de lui faire livrer des fleurs sans non plus être trop envahissant, juste pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je tenais à elle, que je ne m'étais pas moqué d'elle.

Leah avait bien insisté sur le fait que je ne devais rien écrire. D'une part ça ne se perdrait pas et d'autre part ça pourrait faire fuir Bella. Je la remerciais infiniment pour ces précieux conseils en espérant que ça fonctionne.

J'avais donc fait envoyer au journal et à son appartement des roses rouges et blanches ou encore des orchidées.

Mais apparemment les fleurs n'arrivaient jamais à destination.

Jazz avait fini par me dire qu'il fallait que je laisse tomber car les bouquets finissaient toujours sur les bureaux de ses collaboratrices.

Il y avait quand même eu des heureuses mais pas la bonne.

Je soupirai d'agacement.

J'arrivais enfin à San Francisco avec le cœur lourd. J'espérais sincèrement qu'à la fin du week-end, Bella m'aurait pardonné, en tout cas je ferai tout pour.

Ce dont j'étais sûr c'est que plus jamais je ne laisserai de message sans l'avoir remis personnellement à la personne.

Dire que toute cette histoire était due à cela me faisait fulminer.

_Mais quel con ! Pour un putain de malentendu en plus !_

Je savais que j'avais rendez-vous le lendemain avec Jazz et nos nouveaux collègues.

Nous avions finalement convenu que Paul et Ian commencent leur boulot dès que possible.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils avaient intégré la Cullen Corp et Jazz m'en avait dit que du bien. Ils étaient très pros. Nous devions donc faire une petite réunion pour définir au mieux nos objectifs.

C'était vendredi soir. Je prenais une bonne douche dans ma super suite.

J'avais besoin de décompresser. Et quoi de mieux que la danse ?

Ma mère Esmée avait souhaité dès notre adolescence nous faire prendre des cours de danse.

C'est sûr qu'à 15 ans, quand tu dis à tes potes que tu fais de la danse, tu te fais traiter de « tapette ».

On lui en avait voulu un moment malgré le fait que nous aimions danser.

Esmée nous avait toujours dit qu'un homme qui sait danser a toutes les cartes en mains pour séduire une femme.

Nous n'avions pas compris à l'époque ce qu'elle voulait dire. Par contre, quelques années après, nous avions remarqué qu'effectivement la gente féminine appréciait notre technique.

La danse était ainsi devenue notre méthode pour plaire aux filles et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Je décidai donc de me rendre dans un club pour me déhancher jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Arrivé devant le bureau d'accueil de l'hôtel, je me dirigeai automatiquement vers le sous-sol afin de récupérer ma voiture.

Je fus interpellé par le directeur de l'hôtel.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Masen. Je voulais encore vous adresser mes sincères excuses. Voici votre message non remis. J'espère que ce petit souci n'entachera pas votre fidélité à notre établissement. Me dit-il.

- Merci Monsieur Pierce. _Je récupérai le précieux mot_. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis et resterai un inconditionnel de votre hôtel. J'aime trop votre suite pour m'en passer. Plaisantai-je.

Je savais très bien que quand j'aurai trouvé mon appartement ce ne serait plus le cas mais je ne voulais pas le contrarier.

Il me fit un petit sourire et me serra la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai devant le club convoité.

Le Café Cocomo avait la réputation d'être le meilleur club de salsa de la ville et il l'était définitivement.

J'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance cubaine qui y régnait.

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, je me dirigeai vers le bar et m'y accoudai pour pouvoir profiter de la vue sur la piste de danse.

La piste était pleine et les couples se déhanchaient au son d'une salsa endiablée.

Mon regard se perdit sur un couple en particulier, il me semblait avoir déjà vu le mec mais je ne pouvais pas bien le distinguer. Les lumières se firent plus vives et je reconnus aussitôt Ian.

Il en profitait subtilement pour laisser aller ses mains sur le corps de sa partenaire mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il la caressait et je riais intérieurement car j'avais utilisé le même genre de méthode quand j'étais avec mes ex.

Il fit pencher la jeune femme qui dansait étroitement collée à lui et mon cœur s'arrêta.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

C'était MA princesse !

Une immense colère m'envahit instantanément. Ian allait à coup sûr avoir de gros problèmes…


	5. Chapter 5

**Après un petit moment d'absence au niveau de l'écriture (mais je suis toujours là pour lire les superbes fics du site), me voici avec le chapitre 5. Je vous remercie pour les alertes et mises en favoris et bien sûr les reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde malgré le bug du site sinon je m'en excuse.**

**Diana : Pauvre Edward ou pauvre Ian, entre les 2 mon cœur balance :-), voici la suite. Merci de ton passage.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! (à tous, on ne sait jamais…)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_**-Shakira feat. El Cata : Rabiosa-**_

Nous rentrâmes dans le club et je me sentais de suite comme à la maison.

La musique battait son plein, de nombreux couples se déhanchaient sur la piste et le bar était bondé. L'ambiance était torride et l'air chaud pesait sur mes épaules m'entourant de façon voluptueuse.

J'adorais ce type de club où l'ambiance était toujours électrique et la musique « caliente », tout le monde dansait et personne ne craignait le regard des autres, c'était sensuel et chaud.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire car Ian m'entraîna directement sur la piste.

- Je pense qu'une petite danse ne nous fera pas de mal après notre copieux repas. J'espère juste que tu aimes danser… Me signala-t-il en me rapprochant de lui pour débuter la danse.

- Il semblerait que tu aies choisi le bon endroit, j'adore ce club. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Alors dansons jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Me taquina-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ian était un bon danseur, ces mouvements étaient fluides et il nous déplaçait sur la piste avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il en profitait de temps en temps pour caresser mes flancs, mes cuisses et mes épaules.

Disons carrément qu'il en profitait mais la musique se prêtait tellement à ce type de gestes que je le laissais faire. Son toucher était doux.

Aucun homme ne m'avait touché depuis Edward et j'appréciais le fait de pouvoir encore séduire.

Je sentais qu'il retenait ses gestes pour ne pas me brusquer mais je savais très bien qu'il avait envie de moi au vu de l'énorme bosse qui déformait son jean.

Nous étions étroitement enlacés et en aucun cas il ne pouvait me cacher son désir.

Il me fit basculer en arrière au moment-même où la chanson se termina.

Il me releva lentement et se pencha pour me dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. De quoi as-tu envie ? Me susurra-t-il en effleurant de son nez le lobe de mon oreille.

Il faisait très chaud tout à coup. Sa question était ambigüe mais j'étais sûre que me mettre dans tous mes états était l'effet escompté.

- Un mojito s'il te plaît. Bafouillai-je.

- Je reviens tout de suite Princesse. Souligna-t-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire.

Et il s'éloigna pour accéder au bar et prendre nos boissons.

J'étais mal à l'aise car Edward m'avait aussi appelé « Princesse ». Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se rapporte toujours à lui ?

Même toute à l'heure en dansant avec Ian, je m'étais souvenue que danser avec Edward n'avait rien de comparable.

Edward était le partenaire de danse idéal, danser avec lui était mémorable et inoubliable.

Arriverai-je un jour à me le sortir de la tête ?

Je profitai ainsi de l'absence de Ian pour aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes.

* * *

**Edward POV  
**

_**- Benise : Salsa Salsa-**_

Je vis Ian lâcher Bella et se diriger vers le bar. Il faut que je sache si elle sort réellement avec lui.

Si c'est le cas, je suis dans la merde. M'aurait-elle déjà oublié ?

_Putain Edward, sois positif pour une fois dans ta vie ! Ian est un ami de Bella et ils passent la soirée ensemble, rien que ça._

Ian s'approcha du bar et se mit à côté de moi sans me voir.

_Reste zen Edward, surtout reste zen._

Il commanda 2 mojitos et me vit en tournant la tête.

- Salut boss ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un amateur de danse. Plaisanta-t-il.

_Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire dans 2 secondes._

- Bonsoir Ian. Dis-moi je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Bella. Attaquai-je tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

Clair, net et précis. La seule façon de savoir était de demander.

- Oh tu connais Bella. Cette nana est une bombe. C'est notre première soirée ensemble, mais crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de la mettre dans mon lit, tôt ou tard, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Insista-t-il d'un regard entendu.

_Putain, mais de quel droit il parle de ma Bella comme ça ? _

- Ian, pour ta sécurité, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne lui manques pas de respect. Grognai-je.

J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Oh mais attend, c'est avec toi qu'elle est sortie à la Saint Valentin ? C'est à cause de toi que je ne sors pas encore avec elle. T'as déconné boss, t'as raté ton tour, c'est le mien maintenant. Souligna-t-il.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est à elle de décider avec qui elle veut être. Bella compte beaucoup pour moi et je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit mienne. Tiens-le toi pour dit. N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous de demain si tu tiens à ton poste. Bonne soirée ! Crachai-je.

Je ne le laissais pas en rajouter davantage sinon ça allait mal finir.

J'avais une terrible envie de lui mettre mon point dans sa gueule.

Je m'éloignai du bar mais je l'entendis quand même me crier « que le meilleur gagne ».

Je savais que Bella ne sortait pas avec lui mais au vu de son attitude, je préférerai la voir avec n'importe quel homme plutôt qu'avec Ian.

J'étais en colère après Ian mais il fallait que j'arrive à parler à ma belle.

Je devais m'expliquer auprès de Bella. J'aurai peut-être plus de chance en face à face puisque les appels et les fleurs ne donnaient rien.

Et la chance me souriait d'une certaine manière ce soir puisque nous étions au même endroit.

Je la vis sortir des toilettes et se diriger vers la piste de danse.

Tant qu'à lui parler, j'aurai peut-être plus de chance en dansant.

Je lui attrapai doucement le poignet et l'invitait à danser.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Après mon petit tour aux toilettes, je décidai de retourner sur la piste de danse en attendant Ian. Arrivée sur la piste, un homme attrapa mon poignet, se colla contre mon dos et me dit « danse avec moi ».

Même avec le bruit intense de la musique, je reconnus aussitôt cette voix.

Je l'aurai reconnue n'importe où, ce grain de voix suave et rauque qui avait fait battre mon cœur.

Son pouce caressa tendrement mon poignet ce qui m'envoya une myriade de frissons.

Même si ma conscience me disait de ne pas me retourner, mon corps ne l'entendit pas comme ça et se déplaça pour lui faire face.

Mon regard s'ancra au sien pour ne plus se lâcher. Oh my god !

Ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas hommage. Il était toujours aussi beau avec son sourire en coin à faire fondre n'importe quelle femme et sa gueule d'ange.

_Bella, si tu danses avec lui, tu es foutue !_

_**-Elvis Crespo : Suavemente-**_

Comme s'il se doutait de mon combat intérieur, il ne me laissa pas lui accorder la danse.

Il attrapa mes mains en posa une sur son épaule et accrocha l'autre de sa main.

Il me serra contre lui et nous entraîna dans une salsa sensuelle dont il avait le secret.

Mon dieu, son parfum m'intoxiquait, son corps m'appelait, son toucher m'électrisait. Les papillons s'envolaient au creux de mon ventre.

Comment vais-je pouvoir résister ?

_Rappelle-toi qu'il t'a abandonné dans sa chambre d'hôtel._

Rien de tel qu'une claque mentale pour vous remettre en place.

Je me figeais donc et lui fit mon regard le plus en colère que j'avais en stock.

- Tu m'as manqué, Princesse. Souffla-t-il langoureusement à mon oreille.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque. Rétorquai-je sous le coup de la colère qui bouillonnait en moi.

_Et l'Oscar de la plus mauvaise menteuse est attribué à… Bella Swan !_

La musique était de plus en plus entraînante et Edward menait la danse.

Pourtant j'essayais de saccader mes mouvements pour lui montrer à quel point je lui en voulais.

Je tentais à plusieurs reprises d'esquiver certains pas pour me dégager de son étreinte mais Edward me maintenait fermement.

Il était trop fort pour moi et je n'avais pas la résistance nécessaire.

Cela m'agaçait profondément de ne pas avoir la force de lui résister.

Il en profita pour engager la conversation.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels ? N'as-tu pas aimé les fleurs ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis restée silencieuse.

-Ecoute, Bella, je sais que tu es en colère après moi parce tu crois que je t'ai abandonné alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que je ne suis pas le connard que tu penses que je suis. Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner demain soir.

- Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- S'il te plaît, Princesse, je te demande juste de me laisser une chance. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie. Quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi, qui te prendra dans ses bras, qui te sera fidèle et qui t'aimera plus que tout. Je pourrai être cette personne si tu le souhaitais. Je voudrai être cette personne.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ce type de déclaration ?

J'avais envie de lui donner une autre chance parce que je le sentais sincère mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire avoir une autre fois.

Je ne le supporterai pas si c'était le cas. Mon cœur serait meurtri à jamais.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux croire ce que tu me dis. Dis-je sceptique.

- Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Dîne avec moi demain soir et si après tu ne souhaites plus me voir, je te promets que je ne t'importunerai plus.

Nous dansions toujours très rapprochés afin d'avoir cette conversation qui prenait un tournant que je n'aurai jamais imaginé.

Il me regardait, ses pupilles vertes était noires de désir mais suppliantes également.

Je craquais littéralement sous l'emprise de ses prunelles hypnotiques.

- Très bien. Un dîner demain soir. Passe me prendre à 19h à mon appartement. Concédai-je.

La musique s'acheva et Ian réapparut avec nos verres.

- Edward, puis-je récupérer ma cavalière ? Demanda-t-il.

Je fus surprise qu'ils se connaissent et les regardai tous deux d'un air interrogateur.

Edward desserra sa prise et prit ma main droite.

Il huma mon poignet, déposa légèrement ses lèvres et je crus défaillir. C'était un doux baiser mais plein de promesse.

Il ne lâcha pas mon regard durant ce moment et je retrouvai cette connexion que nous avions eue lors de notre rencontre.

- A demain soir ma douce. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Affirma-t-il tout sourire.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Ian et s'en alla. Ian me tendit mon mojito et nous allâmes nous installer à une table haute non loin de la piste.

- D'où tu connais Edward ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

- Nous travaillons ensemble de temps en temps. Nous avons des connaissances en commun. Répliqua-t-il.

Mais il ne me dit rien de plus comme si c'était quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas parler.

Je sentais surtout que la présence d'Edward l'avait dérangé au plus haut point car quand j'avais mentionné son nom ses yeux avaient lancé des éclairs.

Il ne devait pas trop le porter dans son cœur.

Je décidai de ne pas trop remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je ferai mes recherches plus tard et découvrirai bien ce que l'on me cache. Déformation professionnelle oblige.

Nous dansâmes une bonne partie de la soirée entre 2 mojitos. Nous n'avions plus trop discuté depuis qu'Edward était parti.

Ian me raccompagna à mon appartement et tenta une approche.

Je savais qu'il voulait m'embrasser mais je ne me sentais pas prête à franchir le cap surtout que j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward le lendemain.

Je ne voulais pas jouer sur 2 tableaux.

Au moment où il s'avança pour me dire bonne nuit, je me retournai pour ouvrir la porte de sa voiture.

Je lui souhaitai alors une bonne nuit et fermai la porte avant de nous retrouver face à un moment embarrassant. Il me fit un sourire et un signe de la main.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre le cœur lourd.

J'étais excitée et apeurée à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Edward demain soir.

Je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit et m'endormis en essayant de pas trop me poser de questions. Après tout on disait bien que la nuit portait conseil.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_**-Veronica Lee : Is it Love ?-**_

J'étais fier de moi en sortant du club. D'une part, j'avais réussi à maîtriser ma colère vis-à-vis de Ian et d'autre part j'avais persuadé Bella de dîner avec moi demain soir.

Dire que j'étais ravi de passer une autre soirée avec Bella était un doux euphémisme.

Je devais ressembler à un petit garçon à qui on vient d'offrir son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

Je ne pouvais enlever ce sourire niais qui était apparu dès la sortie du club.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à être heureux.

Ma virilité tressautait. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon jean.

Danser avec ma Princesse de façon aussi lascive m'avait rendu fou de désir.

_Mon vieux, sois patient. Tu auras peut-être ta chance demain soir._

J'espérais sincèrement qu'après notre soirée, elle me laisserait une seconde chance.

Si c'était le cas, je ferai tout pour ne pas la gâcher.

Bella était très vite devenue une drogue pour moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle.

Elle me manquait terriblement.

En dansant avec elle, je m'étais rendu compte à quel point j'étais fou d'elle alors que je la connaissais à peine. Elle était mon obsession. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle.

Avec mes relations, je savais que j'aurai pu avoir toutes les informations sur sa vie mais je préférai que ce soit elle qui me parle directement. J'espérais qu'elle se dévoile un peu lors de notre dîner.

Je savais que tous les 2 ensemble, nous ferions des étincelles.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans ma chambre, elle me sembla bien vide. Peut-être que la nuit prochaine serait différente. Je m'installai dans mon lit king size persuadé que demain serait un autre jour et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_**-Owl City : Fireflies-**_

Alice déboula dans ma chambre comme une furie et ouvrit les rideaux en grand.

- Debout là-dedans, il est l'heure de se réveiller la marmotte ! Chantonna mon lutin.

- Alice, on est samedi et on ne travaille pas alors laisse-moi dormir s'il te plaît. Râlai-je.

- Il est 11h Bells. J'en avais marre d'attendre que tu te réveilles, je veux savoir où tu as passé la soirée. Pleurnicha-t-elle comme une enfant faisant un caprice.

Alice avait un don pour savoir les choses avant qu'on lui en parle. On aurait dit qu'elle était clairvoyante ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je m'étirai doucement dans mon lit en baillant et me relevai lentement pour m'asseoir.

- Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de mon cappuccino. Grommelai-je sachant très bien qu'il me fallait ma dose avant de subir l'interrogatoire de ma meilleure amie.

Celui-ci apparut immédiatement dans mon champ de vision. Alice s'installait sur mon lit et posait un plateau avec nos boissons et des viennoiseries. Alice buvait toujours un chocolat pour le petit déjeuner et cela depuis que je la connaissais. Elle n'aimait pas le café et heureusement d'une certaine façon car elle était déjà assez excitée sans ça.

- Alors maintenant je veux tout savoir. Où étais-tu hier soir ? Et surtout avec qui ? Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Continua-t-elle de manière impatiente avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

Et voilà, je vous disais bien que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Si Alice n'avait pas été journaliste, elle aurait pu faire une très belle carrière dans la police.

D'ailleurs, mon père, qui est shérif, avait essayé de la recruter plusieurs fois. Alice lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne viendrait jamais travailler à Forks, notre ville natale.

Nous avions quitté l'état de Washington pour la Californie juste après le lycée pour nos études. Et pour tout dire, Forks ne nous manquait pas du tout.

Nous y retournions uniquement pour les fêtes de famille.

C'était la ville la plus humide de tout le pays, une toute petite bourgade où tout le monde se connaissait et surtout où on s'ennuyait à mourir.

Alice avait toujours dit que c'était inhumain de vivre dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de boutiques. Et personnellement, une ville où le soleil était quasi-inexistant ne me convenait pas du tout.

J'avais la peau assez blanche comme ça et heureusement le soleil de Californie rendait mon teint moins blafard.

San Francisco était devenu notre « chez nous » depuis toutes ces années et cela ne changerait pas.

- La Terre à Bella ? Alice secoua sa main devant mes yeux pour me sortir de mes songes.

- Pardon Alice. J'ai passé la soirée avec Ian. Il m'a emmené au Grand Pu Bah et après on a fini la soirée au Café Cocomo. C'était sympa. Racontai-je sans détailler car je savais très bien qu'Alice me demanderait plus. Je buvais ainsi une grande gorgée de ma boisson préférée.

- Bon choix de resto et excellent club. Mais pour tout te dire, je le sens pas ce type. Il a un regard de pervers. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Et bien, la soirée s'est très bien passée mais effectivement il a tenté quelques approches. Mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Et puis, j'ai vu Edward au club.

- Tu as bien fait. Il ne m'inspire vraiment pas, méfies-toi de lui. Comment ça tu as vu Edward ? Il ne t'a pas parlé ?

- Et bien, nous avons dansé et parlé. Et il m'a invité à dîner ce soir.

- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Attend Alice, je croyais que nous avions convenu qu'Edward était un connard ? Lâchai-je sans comprendre sa réaction.

- Et bien, Edward est un connard pas doué dans les relations sentimentales, mais il est le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse après Jazz. Alors je préfère 1000 fois te voir avec lui plutôt qu'avec Ian. Débita-t-elle tout d'une traite.

- Et bien ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je dîne avec lui ce soir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je lui laisse une seconde chance. Je ne déciderai qu'après avoir passé la soirée avec lui. Et s'il a de bons arguments peut-être que nous pourrons faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux plus souffrir et il va falloir qu'il s'explique sur son comportement.

- Bella, il n'attend que ça de s'expliquer. Je suis sûre qu'il saura être persuasif. Bon allez, le petit déjeuner a assez traîné comme ça. Nous avons un planning à respecter si tu veux être à ton avantage ce soir.

Elle se leva, prit le plateau et l'emmena à la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Alice ?

Elle revint dans ma chambre, ouvrit mon placard et me balança un jean et un chemisier. Elle se retourna et me fixa intensément.

- Et bien pour être la plus belle ce soir, nous devons aller faire du shopping, du shopping et encore du shopping ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en sautillant et tapant des mains simultanément.

Je grimaçais rien qu'en entendant le mot shopping. Elle allait encore vouloir jouer à Barbie Bella et cela me faisait peur. Moi qui déteste faire les magasins, je suis mal barrée avec Alice.

_Oh putain, la journée allait être très très longue d'ici ce soir…_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser pour le retard alors voici le chapitre tout chaud. Merci à ma super bêta Mélanie pour sa correction.

Réponse à Vanina : Edward est un peu un handicapé des sentiments donc on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir. Merci de ton passage.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.**  
**

**POV Edward**

**7**

_**Taio Cruz : Dynamite**_

**7**

Je m'étais réveillé en très grande forme ce matin. Mes rêves avaient été peuplés de ma Princesse toute la nuit. J'avais imaginé un paquet de fois notre soirée et la fin se terminait toujours pareil. Elle me pardonnait et nous terminions la soirée à nous câliner. Autant dire que j'avais une érection d'enfer au réveil. Il fallait que je me soulage et une douche froide n'était pas envisageable.

Je rentrais donc dans la douche et profitait de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps. Ca faisait un bien fou et me détendait un max.

_Oui mon vieux, je vais m'occuper de toi. _

Je fis coulisser ma main sur mon chibre tendu à l'extrême. Je repensais à Bella, son corps de rêve, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, ses cheveux soyeux, sa bouche pulpeuse, sa chatte si humide et serrée. Il ne me fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour m'envoyer au summum du plaisir.

Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait cet effet-là. Je devenais un gros pervers dès que je pensais à elle. J'imaginais toutes les choses que je pouvais lui faire. Ok stop, il fallait que je me calme sinon j'allais devoir me soulager une deuxième fois.

Malgré l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, je voulais réellement la connaître. Mis à part le fait qu'elle travaillait avec Alice et Jasper, je ne savais pas grand chose à son propos et cela me frustrait d'une certaine manière. Durant mes précédentes relations j'avais d'abord appris à connaître les filles avant d'en tomber amoureux et de coucher avec elles. Là c'était tout le contraire, nous avions fait l'amour sans nous connaître, puis nous étions disputés pour un malentendu et ce soir nous allions parler. Je faisais tout à l'envers avec elle. Je me devais d'être convaincant ce soir pour qu'elle me laisse une chance.

Mais avant toute chose, le boulot m'appelait. Nous avions convenu le rendez-vous au journal dans le bureau de Jasper. Les filles ne travaillaient pas le samedi et ça n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Nous devions absolument garder notre anonymat pour le bien de l'entreprise car les rapaces nous tournaient toujours autour. Malheureusement de nos jours, l'argent monte à la tête de beaucoup de monde et le seul moyen de nous préserver de cela était de rester discret.

L'hôtel n'était pas très loin du SF Weekly mais suffisamment pour que je puisse pousser un peu ma Volvo. Je vis que Jasper était déjà là, son 4x4 Volvo était garé en face du journal. Nous étions tous les deux passionnés de voitures. Les Lotus, Lamborghini et Maserati se succédaient dans nos garages privés mais nous n'en profitions que rarement, sauf parfois sur des circuits. Nous ne dépensions notre argent que dans les voitures puisque nous n'avions pas de femmes ou d'enfants à gâter mais cela avait changé pour Jasper. Maintenant qu'Alice était au courant de notre fortune, Jazz pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Nous avions ainsi troqué nos superbes bagnoles pour des voitures un peu plus simples comme des Volvo.

Je pénétrai dans le journal et me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de Jasper. Quand je rentrai dans son bureau, il était déjà au téléphone, je m'installais donc sur un des fauteuils.

Jazz termina rapidement sa conversation.

**7**

_**Lykke Li : Dance Dance Dance**_

**7**

-Salut frérot ! Tu as l'air en forme ce matin ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je pariais qu'il était déjà au courant pour ce soir. Le tam-tam Alice était relativement efficace.

-Salut Jazz ! Tu sais que le petit lutin qui te sert de future femme est très pénible parfois. Me moquai-je.

Il rit de bon cœur.

-Et bien au moins les nouvelles vont vite avec elle, je sais déjà tout. Ca m'évite de te tirer les vers du nez et de perdre une heure. Ricana-t-il.

-C'est pas faux. Je suis d'excellente humeur parce que je sais que je vais enfin pouvoir m'expliquer avec Bella ce soir. Et j'ai vraiment hâte. Débitai-je.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il est fort possible qu'Alice est involontairement donné ton vrai nom à Bella dans la précipitation. Dit-il embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Si elle est prête à me pardonner ce soir. Je lui dirai tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de mensonges entre nous.

-De toute façon, Bella est une personne très discrète et même si elle est journaliste, ce n'est pas une salle fouineuse, elle respecte la vie des gens. Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problèmes. Ajouta-t-il.

-Je croise les doigts pour ce soir. Par contre, elle est sortie avec Ian hier soir. Et même si je ne mets pas en doute ses capacités dans l'entreprise, ce mec a des rapports assez particuliers avec les femmes.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Et bien, il m'a fait comprendre que tôt ou tard il mettrait Bella dans son lit et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. On aurait dit que Bella était un morceau de viande de par ses propos. J'ai trouvé ça écœurant. J'ai vraiment eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule pour parler d'elle comme ça. Mais heureusement je me suis retenu, je ne pense pas que cela aurait joué en ma faveur.

-Tu as bien fait Edward. S'il traite les femmes comme ça, il aura intérêt que je ne le vois où ne l'entende pas faire. Bon, il faudra se méfier et vérifier qu'il n'ait que peu de contact avec la gente féminine. On va essayer de limiter la casse.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Paul ne devrait pas tarder, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très productif car il est sorti ave Angéla hier, une amie d'Alice et Bella.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas un journal ici c'est une agence matrimoniale. Rigolai-je.

-On verra bien. Tiens, ils arrivent.

Une fois tous les quatre installés, nous nous sommes lancés à fond dans le travail. Comme Jasper l'avait dit plutôt, Paul fut dans la lune tout au long de la réunion. Il avait le même sourire que moi hier soir. Et bien, en voilà au moins un d'heureux. Et Ian me toisait, comme pour me dire que Bella lui appartiendrait bientôt. _Non mais quel connard !_

Nous exposâmes notre stratégie contre les Volturi et la réunion dura toute la matinée. Je voyais Ian manipuler son téléphone discrètement, il semble qu'il envoyait des textos. Il arborait un sourire pervers qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Au bout de quelques minutes je le vis me lancer un regard meurtrier. Son visage était rouge de colère. Puis, il sembla se calmer et redevint normal. Notre réunion dura deux heures environ. Je fus ravi qu'elle se termine sans accroc. Une fois Paul et Ian partis, je pus me mettre plus à l'aise dans le fauteuil face à Jasper.

-Jasper l'heure est grave, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Suppliai-je l'air inquiet.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

**7**

_**Kings of Leon : Notion**_

**7**

Cela faisait des heures qu'Alice me trainait dans les boutiques. Je dis bien trainée car effectivement j'étais en retrait et avait du mal à avancer à force. J'en avais marre de jouer à Barbie Bella. Mon petit lutin était complètement boulimique de fringues à mon grand désespoir. Nous avions parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de magasins et franchement je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais épuisée par tout ça et j'avais faim.

Alice avait décidé de m'achever en faisant les magasins de centre commercial de Westfield. Westfield était le paradis pour des filles comme Alice. Pour moi, c'était l'enfer.

Sur plus de 5 étages, on pouvait trouver plus d'une centaine de boutiques. C'était immense et autant dire qu'au bout de 1h30 passées là-dedans, je commençais à rendre l'âme.

Heureusement durant ce temps, j'avais pu recevoir quelques messages me remontant le moral. Paul avait apparemment passé une délicieuse soirée avec Angéla et il m'avait littéralement écrit que c'était la femme de sa vie, cela m'avait fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs, surtout après un seul rendez-vous. Il m'avait aussi remercié pour la lui avoir présentée. J'adorais Paul et j'étais heureuse qu'il fasse désormais partie de la vie d'Angéla. Vu comme il semblait accro, on ne devrait pas tarder à célébrer un mariage, il ne perdait jamais de temps quand il était sûr de lui.

Puis, Ian s'était à son tour mis à m'envoyer des textos. Il avait sûrement dû demander mon numéro aux filles au journal. Au début, c'était tout mignon me disant qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée en ma compagnie et qu'il voulait recommencer. Puis c'était devenu plus insistant car je ne cédais pas à ses avances. Je n'appréciais pas qu'on me force la main et je le lui avais signalé. Et comme il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, j'avais dû être un peu sèche pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en voulais pas plus. Et puis si ça ne marchait pas avec Edward, je pourrais toujours sortir avec lui. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que me disait ma raison mais pas mon cœur. Mon cœur était depuis longtemps conquis par Edward.

-Bells, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même. Râla mon petit lutin, cela faisait un moment que j'essayais des chaussures sans trouver mon bonheur.

-Lily, ce ne sont que des chaussures. C'est ma robe qu'il va regarder, pas mes pieds. Plaisantai-je.

-C'est vrai mais si tu as de belles chaussures, ça mettra bien en valeur tes pieds et tes longues jambes et tu n'en seras que sublimée. Argumenta-t-elle.

Alice avait toujours le dernier mot surtout en matière de mode alors ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

-Si tu le dis. Déclarai-je, blasée.

J'en avais assez. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour lui échapper, ne serait-ce que pour aller manger car elle comptait bien s'occuper de moi toute l'après-midi. Et puis je me rappelai aussitôt que j'avais une solution pour m'éclipser.

J'envoyai un message à mon nounours. Nous avions établi avec mon frère une sorte de code en cas de crise et je dois dire que j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait me sortir de là.

Trente minutes plus tard alors que nous arpentions les allées du troisième étage, je le vis apparaître et se diriger vers nous tout sourire.

**7**

_**Paramore : The Only Exception**_

**7**

-Salut les filles ! Alice, j'ai besoin de ma sœur, je te l'emprunte pour le déjeuner et te la ramène plus tard. Indiqua-t-il.

-Mais nous n'avons pas fini nos achats. Bouda-t-elle.

-Et bien, vous finirez après le déjeuner. Je suis désolé mais c'est une urgence familiale. Ajouta-t-il très sérieux.

Je riais intérieurement. Emmett était très fort pour faire gober n'importe quoi à Alice. Il lui aurait dit qu'on allait se jeter d'un pont qu'elle l'aurait cru. Je crois qu'elle a toujours été impressionnée par sa carrure et sa façon de me protéger. J'étais sûre qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un frère comme lui. Du coup, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle l'admirait trop pour cela.

-Bon et bien tu la ramènes vers 15h à l'appartement. Souligna-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, entoura son bras autour de mon épaule, je fis un petit signe à Alice et nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous.

-Tu es trop fort Emmett, tu as fait super vite. Remarquai-je.

-Tu m'étonnes quand j'ai vu « SOS lutin déchaîné » j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te délivre des griffes d'Alice. Se moqua-t-il.

-Elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, j'en peux plus. Il faut que je fasse une pause sinon je vais être épuisée d'ici ce soir. Soufflai-je résignée.

-Bon alors rien de tel que de bonnes crêpes pour nous remonter le moral alors. Plaisanta-t-il.

Nous prenions donc le métro sur Powell pour nous rendre à notre endroit favori depuis que nous étions à San Francisco : Crepes on Cole. Cette petite crêperie se trouvait non loin de nos appartements respectifs. Nous étions tombés dessus par hasard et depuis toutes ces années c'était devenu notre QG. L'arrêt de métro était juste devant la crêperie. Nous ne tardions donc pas à arriver sur notre lieu préféré.

Sarah et Ryan étaient les propriétaires de cet adorable endroit. Et au fil du temps ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Nous étions toujours bien accueillis, on se sentait comme à la maison.

-Salut Bells, Salut Em ! Comment ça va ? Alors Bella qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ? Emmet, je ne te demande évidemment pas ce que tu veux, ce sera un menu spécial pour toi. Débita Sarah.

-Tu sais comment parler aux hommes, toi. Suis-je si prévisible ? Questionna Emmett avec son air innocent.

-Emm, tu es un gros glouton alors il te faut au moins le spécial ! Pouffa Sarah.

-Pff, petite sœur, tu pourrais me défendre quand même. S'indigna Emmett tout penaud.

-Emmett sous tes airs de gros nounours, tout le monde sait que tu manges comme un ogre alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était. Argumentai-je. Bonjour Sarah ! Alors pour moi, ce sera une « Bon Jour » et puis je reviendrai après pour le dessert.

-Ryan vous prépare ça tout de suite mes chéris. Dit-elle affectueusement.

Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre près de la fenêtre. Il y avait un comptoir tout le long de celle-ci et nous aimions bien nous mettre là. On regardait les gens passés où ceux qui sortaient du métro et nous faisions les commères.

-Bon alors il paraît que tu sors avec Edward ce soir ? Tu lui laisses une chance finalement ?

Alice n'avait pas su pouvoir tenir sa langue encore, pensai-je.

- Oui Emmett. Je pense toujours que les gens méritent une seconde chance mais après je ne sais pas s'il saura la saisir. Soufflai-je.

- En tout cas, s'il te fait du mal, petite sœur, il aura des problèmes, foi d'Emmett.

- T'inquiète Emm, Alice est déjà sur le coup. Rigolai-je.

- Bon alors il aura affaire à 2 gros problèmes s'il te fait du mal. Répliqua-t-il d'un sourire carnassier.

Je pouffai aussitôt. Je savais qu'Emmett était très protecteur vis-à-vis de moi encore plus qu'Alice. Alors forcément, Edward n'avait pas intérêt à déconner ce soir sinon il y aurait des répercussions.

Sarah vint nous servir nos plats et nous souhaiter un bon appétit. Forcément, Emmett dévora tout d'emblée, comme à son habitude. Rosalie devait faire de sacrées provisions et des repas astronomiques pour alimenter mon énergumène de frère.

Nous plaisantâmes tout au long du déjeuner à propos d'Alice ou des gens qui sortaient du métro. J'adorai ces petits moments de complicité avec mon frère. C'était mon gros nounours adoré. Il était souvent accaparé par ses matchs mais dès qu'il avait un moment, il pensait à moi. C'était important pour moi de garder mes repères, il était mon roc.

Le déjeuner dura un peu plus que de raison et Emmett dut me ramener à l'appart pour ne pas alimenter les foudres de mon lutin.

Arrivée à l'appartement, Alice m'attendait de pied ferme. Je vis qu'elle avait déjà tout préparé pour ma transformation en Barbie Bella.

- Bella, ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends alors tu bouges tes fesses maintenant. Allez, à la douche. Et après je m'occupe de toi. Débita une Alice toute en colère et excitée à la fois.

Je soufflai très fort très agacée. Alice se prenait parfois pour ma mère, une vraie mère poule possessive mais la connaissant, ce n'était que pour mon bien alors je laissais couler.

Je pris rapidement ma douche ne souhaitant pas plus subir les foudres de la tornade Lily.

- Voilà, Lily, je suis toute propre et je n'attends plus que tes conseils. Me moquai-je ouvertement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, Bells t'as fait vite. Par contre, un livreur est passé quand tu étais sous la douche, il y a un petit colis pour toi. Me signala-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la console de l'entrée pour récupérer mon bien. Effectivement c'était un petit colis qui à mon avis ne pouvait contenir qu'une boîte. Je le remuais expressément pour deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Arrête de le secouer c'est peut-être fragile, tu vas casser ce qu'il y dedans. Me gronda Lily.

- Mais tu sais bien que j'aime bien savoir avant d'ouvrir. Expliquai-je avec ma moue boudeuse.

- Allez, ouvre-le. Moi aussi je veux savoir ce que c'est. Trépigna-t-elle.

J'ouvris soigneusement le carton de l'emballage. J'avais raison le colis contenait une boîte enfin plutôt un écrin. Bulgari était inscrit finement sur l'écrin. Je tressaillis à l'idée de voir ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je l'ouvris délicatement. Et là, je défaillis à la vue de la plus belle chose au monde.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

**7**

_**The Fray : Over My Head (Cable Car)**_

**7**

Nous avions longuement parlé avec Jazz. J'avais besoin de ses conseils pour ne pas rater ma soirée avec Bella. Il fallait absolument qu'elle me pardonne, je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle. C'était pathétique de penser ça alors que je ne la connaissais pas mais c'était la première fois que je savais réellement ce que je voulais.

Jazz m'avait proposé de passer l'après-midi ensemble car Alice avait prévu de faire du shopping avec Bella et de la préparer pour ma soirée avec elle. Connaissant Alice, je plaignais Bella mais je savais aussi que le petit lutin avait un excellent goût pour la mode, Bella serait vraiment belle ce soir. J'en frissonnais d'avance.

Nous avions décidé de passer l'après-midi sur le circuit le plus proche afin d'essayer pour Jazz sa nouvelle Lotus et pour moi ma nouvelle Lamborghini. Nous étions comme des gamins le matin de Noël, tous deux excités à l'idée de s'éclater. Mais d'abord, nous devions nous arrêter chez le bijoutier.

Après toutes les idées que Jasper m'avait données, je me disais qu'il fallait que j'offre un petit quelque chose à ma belle. Lors de notre rencontre, Bella fêtait son anniversaire et je ne lui avais rien offert. Je décidais donc de me rattraper.

Nous rentrions donc tous les deux dans la bijouterie dont l'enseigne indiquait Bulgari. J'aimais beaucoup cette marque car ils avaient de très beaux bijoux. Je savais que je trouverai le bijou parfait pour Bella. La vendeuse s'approcha directement de nous.

- Puis-je vous aider messieurs ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Oui, je cherche un bijou pour ma petite amie. Répliquai-je.

Bon ok, techniquement ce n'était pas encore ma petite amie mais je n'avais pas envie de raconter ma vie à cette fille et je voulais être clair quant au fait que je n'étais pas libre. J'avais donc fait une pierre deux coups.

- Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, je voudrai des diamants et des saphirs de préférence car elle porte le bleu à merveille. Pourquoi pas un collier ? Répondis-je l'imaginant déjà arborant le précieux bijou faisant ressortir le magnifique ivoire de sa peau.

- Je pense avoir ce que vous cherchez. Je reviens dans une minute messieurs. Précisa-t-elle.

Elle partit chercher les bijoux à l'arrière de la boutique et revint quelques instants plus tard.

Elle les étala un à un sur le comptoir en verre.

Les bijoux étaient beaux mais quelque chose m'interpella. Il y avait peu de diamants et de saphirs.

- Quels sont les prix pour ces bijoux ? Questionnai-je l'air perplexe.

- Et bien, ces bijoux valent entre 3000 et 5000 dollars.

Je compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas idée de mon budget. Et forcément, comme nous étions habillés simplement de jeans et polos, elle avait dû penser que je n'avais pas trop de moyens. J'allais rectifier le tir immédiatement.

- Vous n'avez pas de plus beaux bijoux ?

- Si bien sûr monsieur mais les prix sont également plus élevés.

- Et bien montrez-les nous. Intervint Jasper.

- Vous avez un budget précis ?

- Mademoiselle, si on vous demande de nous montrer vos plus beaux bijoux c'est que le prix nous importe peu. Répliqua Jasper agacé.

- Peu importe le prix, si le bijou est beau, je le prendrai. Je n'ai pas de limites. Déclarai-je.

- Très bien, je vais vous cherchez les bijoux de suite messieurs.

Elle nous amena les bijoux et il y avait de très belles pièces mais pas ce qui plairait à Bella. J'étais déçu car j'espérais vraiment trouver la perle rare dans ce magasin.

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par une vitrine dans le fond de la boutique. Quelque chose brillait et captait mon attention. J'approchai de la vitrine et vis exactement ce que je voulais pour Bella.

C'était un collier tout en or blanc façon sautoir orné de diamants avec à son bout une pierre bleu clair de toute beauté. Un splendide bijou qui brillait de mille feux mais qui restait simple. C'était parfait pour ma Bella.

- Je veux ce collier, mademoiselle.

- Ed, c'est un très beau collier, je suis sûr que tu vas marquer des points avec Bella. Elle ne peut que l'aimer. Acquiesça Jazz.

- C'est un excellent choix, monsieur. C'est une topaze bleue extrêmement rare provenant du Brésil. C'est une de nos plus belles pièces.

- Est-il possible de le faire livrer ? Interrogeai-je.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Et bien, mon vieux, je suis dans une sacrée merde. Alice va vouloir un aussi beau bijou quand Bella va l'ouvrir devant elle. Elle va me faire une scène à coup sûr. Ca va me couter très cher cette histoire, Edward. Plaisanta-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Je riais à gorge déployée imaginant le lutin supplier pour avoir aussi son collier Bulgari. Il fallait que je voie ça, ça allait être très drôle.

Je payais les quelques milliers de dollars pour le collier et nous partîmes nous éclater sur le circuit.

Nous passions donc une après-midi à nous détendre, entre vrombissements de nos bolides et quelques verres sirotés sur la terrasse du bar. Ca m'avait fait du bien de passer l'après-midi avec mon frère. J'appréhendais moins la soirée car Jasper avait su me rassurer.

J'avais donc prévu une soirée romantique. J'avais réservé chez Alioto's, un des plus anciens restaurants de San Francisco. C'était un restaurant Italien avec une belle vue sur la baie, situé sur Fisherman's Wharf.

Je ne connaissais pas ses goûts en matière de restauration alors je ne prenais pas trop de risques avec la cuisine italienne. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle avait reçu le collier et que la soirée commencerait bien.

**7**

_**Neon Trees : Animal**_

**7**

Là tout de suite, j'étais en bas de son appartement dans ma Volvo et je tapotais mon volant nerveusement. J'étais en avance et je cherchais la meilleure façon pour me présenter devant sa porte.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais autant stressé. Cette fille me rendait nerveux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Et je ne devais pas me planter ce soir car elle ne me laisserait pas d'autre chance. Donc c'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui prouver que je pouvais être celui qu'il lui fallait.

J'ajustai ainsi mon costume noir pour paraître nickel, la rose dans une main et mon courage dans l'autre puis je sonnai à sa porte.

Et là, un ange m'ouvrit. Parfaite. Elle était juste parfaite. Elle portait une robe bustier noire mettant en valeur ses magnifiques courbes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche. Son maquillage simple mais sophistiqué faisait ressortir le chocolat de ses prunelles. A son cou pendait le fameux collier que je lui avais offert et il lui allait à merveille. Je lui fis alors mon plus beau sourire pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais ravi de la voir et lui tendis la rose blanche.

- Bonsoir Edward. Tu veux entrer une minute ? Je dois mettre mes chaussures et prendre une veste et après on pourra y aller. Je m'excuse, je suis un peu à la bourre. Merci pour la rose. Balbutia-t-elle tout m'indiquant le fond de son appartement où elle disparut aussitôt me laissant seul entrer chez elle.

_Et bien, au moins je ne suis pas le seul à être nerveux. C'est rassurant dans un sens._

- Bonsoir Bella. Pas de problème, à vrai dire c'est moi qui suis en avance alors prends tout ton temps. Indiquai-je.

C'est alors qu'une tornade se jeta sur moi.

-Salut Edward. On ne t'attendait pas si tôt. En plus, Bella est arrivée plus tard que prévu alors tu comprends, j'ai dû me presser pour l'aider à se préparer et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas entièrement prête mais elle va vite revenir, t'inquiètes.

- Wow. Alice comment fais-tu pour débiter tout ça sans prendre même une seule fois ton souffle ? En fait, tu es un alien, pas vrai ? Me moquai-je ouvertement.

- Fais attention à tes fesses, Cullen. Pas besoin de te rappeler que tu es sur un siège éjectable… Grogna-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

- Comme c'est gentil à toi de me le rappeler. Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là, tu sais. Dis-je d'un air inquiet.

-Ne te fais aucun souci, Edward. Avec le cadeau de cet après-midi, la rose et le resto ce soir, tu es sur la bonne voie. Me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille comme si elle était de connivence avec moi.

- Merci Alice, ça me rassure un peu. Lui soufflai-je.

- Voilà, je suis prête. Me signala ma belle.

- Tu es magnifique, Bella. Lui murmurai-je.

Elle était à couper le souffle et elle était à moi pour la soirée, et plus si affinités. Je serai vraiment fou de rater ma chance avec une pareille beauté.

- Merci. Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant le regard l'air gêné.

- Bon les amoureux, passez une bonne soirée ! A demain Bella, à bientôt Edward. Nous indiqua Alice qui nous mit à la porte par la même occasion.

Bella lui lança un regard meurtrier comme si elle avait dit une grosse bêtise. Et moi je lui fis un signe de la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture en silence. J'ouvris la porte à Bella, m'installa à mon tour et nous conduisis vers le restaurant.

Je sentais qu'il fallait engager la conversation sinon ça allait devenir tendu.

- Je pense qu'Alice a raté sa vocation de marieuse. Elle aurait fait une superbe Wedding Planner (NT : organisatrice de mariage). Dis-je très sérieux.

Bella me scruta un instant et éclata de rire. C'était bon signe, non ?

- Vu la boule de nerfs que c'est, elle aurait pu faire tous les métiers du monde sans être jamais rassasiée. Je n'avais encore jamais pensé au Wedding Planner mais effectivement, elle se serait débrouillée comme une chef. Alice est tellement enthousiaste qu'elle pourrait accomplir des miracles. Remarqua-t-elle un grand sourire dans la voix.

Nous continuâmes à parler d'Alice un petit moment suffisamment longtemps pour arriver au restaurant. Je garai la voiture et me retournai vers Bella.

- Es-tu prête à passer une fabuleuse soirée en ma compagnie, Princesse ? Lui demandai-je plein d'espoir.

- Et bien je ne sais pas Edward. Seules les heures passées ensemble nous le diront…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le chapitre tant attendu des retrouvailles de notre petit couple adoré. Je rappelle tout de même que tous les lieux cités dans cette histoire existent réellement.**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos alertes. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais, chaque commentaire est constructif. Et surtout un grand merci à ma super bêta rider Mélanie.**

**Juju59 : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre directement car tu as désactivé les PM.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

7

_**Florence & The Machine : Cosmic Love**_

7

J'étais d'un pathétique. Je m'étais promis de ne pas replonger dans le tourbillon « Edward » mais lorsque je lui avais ouvert la porte toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées.

_Mon dieu, ce sourire ! Comment voulez-vous ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un mec aussi beau ? _

Il portait un costume noir fait pour lui, on aurait dit une seconde peau, il était tellement sexy. Sa chemise blanche cintrée faisait ressortir ses plaquettes de chocolat, qui je le savais, étaient à croquer. Des images de notre nuit torride me revinrent à l'esprit.

Je m'éclipsai très vite dans ma chambre afin de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble. J'entendis Alice discuter avec lui et lui faire les dernières recommandations comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour me protéger. Enfin elle le connaissait mieux que moi après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort de lui faire une petite piqûre de rappel.

Je terminais donc de me préparer, enfilais mes talons noirs, prenais une veste et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour trouver un petit vase pour la rose qu'il m'avait offerte. C'était très attentionné de sa part. Il n'en avait pas trop fait. Parfois les mecs ont tendance à acheter des gros bouquets comme si la grosseur du bouquet indiquait à quel point il tenait à nous. Foutaise !

Une fois prête, je me dirigeai vers ma meilleure amie et mon apollon.

_Mon apollon ? Ca vient d'où cette marque de possessivité ? Edward n'est pas ton apollon, reprends-toi, idiote._

Edward me gratifia de son sourire en coin et me dit que j'étais belle. Cela me fit rougir automatiquement tandis que je le remerciais. _Saleté de rougeurs !_

Alice ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque ce qui m'agaça. Cette fille avait clairement de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie sinon j'en aurais déjà fait de la chair à saucisse.

Nous partîmes donc vers le restaurant en silence. Edward restait un gentleman en toute circonstance, il m'avait dirigé vers sa voiture en mettant une main derrière mon dos mais sans avoir un geste trop appuyé et puis il m'avait ouvert la porte et l'avait refermée délicatement.

Je pense qu'il était aussi nerveux que moi car nous parlâmes que d'Alice durant tout le trajet. Je crois que c'était une façon de détendre l'atmosphère. En même temps, je lui avais un peu mis la pression alors je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit un peu tendu.

J'attendais les fameuses explications ce soir et j'espérai qu'il saurait se montrer convaincant car je voulais réellement lui donner une seconde chance mais je ne voulais plus être prise pour une conne.

Il se gara dans le quartier de Fisherman's Wharf. C'était un quartier très touristique mais on y trouvait également de nombreux restaurants. Je vis l'enseigne du restaurant et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Alioto's était un des restaurants les plus romantiques et les plus en vue de San Francisco.

- Alioto's, sérieusement ? Demandai-je légèrement surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la cuisine italienne ? Merde je croyais pourtant avoir fait un bon choix… Soupira-t-il déçu.

- Non ce n'est pas ça du tout, j'adore manger Italien. C'est juste qu'il faut des mois pour avoir une réservation. Déclarai-je impressionnée.

- Et bien, disons que j'ai quelques avantages à connaître le responsable de l'établissement. Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Ca reste un restaurant très cher quand même. Dis-je un peu gênée à l'idée qu'il dépense son argent pour moi.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment les choses trop exagérées, j'étais quelqu'un de simple et j'aimais les choses simples. D'ailleurs il allait falloir que je lui parle de son cadeau hors de prix.

- L'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème Bella. Par contre, je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir patienter un peu avant d'avoir notre table.

Effectivement, la file d'attente était assez impressionnante, les gens attendaient devant l'entrée du restaurant. En fait il y avait 2 files, nous prenions donc celle pour les réservations.

- Nous ne devrions pas avoir à attendre très longtemps ma belle.

J'acquiesçai et lui fis un petit sourire. Il ne faisait pas trop froid dehors, heureusement.

- Tiens tiens mais qui voilà ? Bella et Edward, quelle bonne surprise ! Dit une voix que je reconnus de suite.

- Bonsoir Ian. Dis-je agacée.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir vu ses insistances de ce matin. Et il semblerait qu'Edward n'était pas non plus ravi de le voir.

- Alors c'était Edward ton rendez-vous de ce soir ? Tu aurais pu avoir meilleure compagnie quand même. Ironisa-t-il.

- Ian, je pense que tu devrais passer ton chemin. Grogna Edward en me rapprochant de lui comme pour me protéger.

- Oh mais c'est qu'on montre les crocs. De toute façon, Bella c'est un gars différent chaque soir. Ne te formalise pas Edward. Tu verras demain soir elle t'aura oublié et sortira avec un autre mec. Affirma-t-il amer.

Je sentis Edward se tendre contre moi. On aurait dit qu'il allait frapper Ian mais il n'eut pas à le faire car ma main fut plus rapide que son poing. La claque fit un bruit sourd. Mon père m'avait appris à bien me défendre au vu de son métier alors forcément je peux dire que Ian avait reçu une belle gifle qui allait le marquer pendant un sacré moment.

- Pour ton information Ian, je ne suis pas une pute. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge que tout le monde fait pareil que toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, même pas au boulot sinon la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas qu'une simple gifle que tu recevras. Crachai-je rouge de colère.

- Ian, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Je te verrai lundi à la première heure. Gronda Edward tout aussi en colère que moi.

- Ok boss à lundi. Bonne chance avec elle.

Puis Ian s'en alla sans demander son reste.

- Boss ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois le patron de Ian ? Dis-je énervée et surprise à la fois.

- Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller s'installer pour que je te raconte toute l'histoire. Signala Edward d'un air gêné.

Notre table fut enfin prête et nous allâmes nous asseoir. Notre table était au bord de la fenêtre et la vue était incroyable, on voyait toute la baie avec Alcatraz face à nous. Toujours aussi gentleman Edward tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'installer.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes assis. Je veux la vérité. Insistai-je.

- Et bien, par où commencer ? Dit-il tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de problème d'argent ?

J'approuvai de la tête.

- Connais-tu Charles Cullen ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce nom fit tilt dans ma tête. Tout le monde connaissait Charles Cullen, surtout les médias dont je faisais partie.

- C'était le PDG de la Cullen Corp et il a légué sa société à ses 2 petits-fils à sa mort. Affirmai-je après avoir fouillé dans ma mémoire.

- Et bien, je suis l'un de ses petits-fils et Jasper est l'autre. Déclara-t-il doucement attendant ma réaction.

- Tu veux dire que Jasper et toi êtes les milliardaires les plus recherchés de ce pays ? Vous êtes à la tête de la plus grosse entreprise du pays. C'est pour ça que Jasper bosse au journal, pour avoir une couverture ? Mais que fait Ian dans l'histoire ?

- Nous essayons de préserver nos vies, nous sommes donc obligés de garder tout ça secret. Ian et Paul viennent juste d'être engagés pour travailler à San Francisco avec Jasper en attendant que je vienne m'installer ici. Je dirige la filiale Est et dans quelques mois je céderai la direction à Demetri mon bras droit. Mais en attendant je dois faire les allers-retours entre San Francisco et New York. Je sais que Ian est un connard mais il est très doué dans son travail. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait traitée comme ça.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et dire que même Paul travaillait pour lui. Et il avait dû garder le secret tout ce temps.

7

_**Ron Pope : A Drop in the Ocean**_

7

- Donc si je comprends bien, la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, tu devais partir le lendemain ? Tu ne m'as pas intentionnellement laissé tomber ? Questionnai-je à brûle pourpoint.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que je me posais la question, il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

- J'avais un rendez-vous très important à New York le lendemain après-midi. Je ne voulais pas partir mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Edward ne put finir sa phrase. Le serveur nous apporta les menus et nous demanda si on souhaitait un apéritif. Nous commandâmes une bouteille de Chardonnay.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'alcool pour digérer toutes ces informations. Plaisantai-je.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abandonnée ce matin-là. J'avais laissé un autre mot à l'accueil mais apparemment tu ne l'as jamais eu, c'est à partir de là que ça a mal fini. Tout cela n'est qu'un énorme malentendu. Indiqua-t-il tout penaud et il me tendit un bout de papier.

Ce que j'y lus m'acheva.

_Ma Princesse,_

_J'ai certaines obligations que je dois régler._

_Je ne pars que pour quelques jours à New York_

_Mais à mon retour je veux absolument te revoir._

_Tu m'as envoûté. _

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Je reviens très vite mon amour. Je te le promets._

_Ton Edward_

(-)

**POV Edward**

Après avoir lu mon mot, je vis que Bella était bouleversée. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

- Je crois que si j'avais effectivement eu ce mot, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu comme je t'en ai voulu. Je me suis sentie trahie. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été utilisée et jetée comme un vulgaire mouchoir. Je me suis sentie très mal. C'est pour cela que j'ai été si en colère après toi et que j'ai refusé les appels et les fleurs. Dit-elle me fixant avec les larmes aux yeux.

Le serveur vint nous déranger pour nous demander si nous avions choisi. Je lui demandai de revenir un peu plus tard.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tout ce que je voulais et que je veux toujours c'est qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble si tu es d'accord.

- Après avoir lu ton mot, je ne peux que vouloir te laisser ta chance. Répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je soupirai soulagé.

- Et si nous dînions ? Demandai-je tout sourire.

Elle opina. Et j'appelai le serveur. Bella choisit les raviolis aux fruits de mer et pour moi le risotto Alioto.

- En tout cas, tout ce que tu viens de me dire explique beaucoup de choses. Signala ma belle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demandai-je intrigué.

- Et bien les déplacements. Les tiens. Ceux de Jasper aussi. L'arrivée de Paul et Ian. Tout coïncide. Et puis le clou du spectacle, ton cadeau. Commenta-t-elle.

- Je dois dire qu'il est beaucoup mieux là où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle que dans la vitrine où il était.

- Edward, je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau. J'ai voulu le porter pour te faire plaisir mais je ne peux décemment pas l'accepter. Je te le rendrai à la fin de la soirée. Franchement, un collier Bulgari ? S'exclama-t-elle avec une moue réprobatrice.

- C'est un collier qui méritait d'être mis en valeur, c'est chose faite. Ca me fait plaisir de te l'offrir et puis je ne t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire. Il fallait bien que je marque le coup quand même après notre inoubliable soirée.

- Marquer le coup ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es complètement fou ! C'est un cadeau hors de prix ! Je ne peux pas le garder !

- Il ne te plaît pas ? Quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine il m'a fait penser à toi.

- Edward, tu ne me peux pas me faire un cadeau comme ça. C'est beaucoup trop.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Peu importe le prix de toute façon, aucun cadeau ne pourra jamais être trop beau pour toi.

- Merci mais c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. J'aime les choses simples et ce collier vaut certainement plus que tout ce que je possède. Ca me gêne, vraiment.

- Bella, si tu aimes ce collier, fais-moi plaisir et garde-le s'il te plaît. Suppliai-je avec une moue à la Alice.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cette tête ! C'est Alice qui fait ça d'habitude. C'est pas juste, elle sait que je ne peux pas résister à ça. Soupira-t-elle vaincue.

Nos plats arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils avaient l'air exquis aux vues de la présentation et des effluves émanant de ceux-ci.

- Bon appétit, Princesse.

- Merci. Bon appétit à toi aussi. Sourit-elle.

Le dîner se passa plus que bien après mes révélations. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement tout en discutant de nos passions et de nos familles. J'étais ravi de la tournure des choses car je m'attendais au départ à ce que cela se passe plutôt mal. Pas que je sois négatif mais après tout, elle aurait pu ne pas croire ce que je lui avais dit. Nous étions déjà au dessert. Le temps passait si vite en sa compagnie.

- Ca fait des années que j'habite San Francisco et je dois dire que c'est une des plus belles vues qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Je te montrerai ma vue préférée de la ville tout à l'heure si tu veux bien. Lui fis-je d'un clin d'œil.

7

_**One republic feat Sarah Bareilles : Come Home**_

7

Le pianiste commença alors son récital. Je savais que Bella aimait danser tout comme moi alors je ne pus réprimer mon envie de l'inviter.

- Mademoiselle Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ? Lui demandai-je tout en lui tendant ma main.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Cullen. Répondit-elle.

Je l'entraînais ainsi sur la piste où nous dansâmes sur la douce mélodie jouée par le pianiste.

- Comment fais-tu pour me faire faire ce que tu veux ? Quémanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Et bien, à chaque fois que je danse avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Tu me mènes où tu veux, comme tu le sens et au rythme que tu souhaites. Comment fais-tu cela ?

- Et bien c'est un secret que je ne peux dévoiler sinon je devrais te tuer. Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en riant.

- Tu pourrais aussi me le dire, ton secret serait bien gardé avec moi. Murmura-t-elle joueuse.

- Peut-être une prochaine fois alors. Si je te raconte tout ce soir, tu ne voudras plus me revoir après. Plaisantai-je.

- Edward, tu sais déjà quel effet tu as sur moi. Tu sais très bien que je vais te revoir.

- Non je n'en avais aucune idée mais tu m'en vois ravi.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas quel effet tu provoques auprès de la gente féminine ?

- Et bien non je ne le sais pas. Répliquai-je étonné.

- Toutes les femmes n'ont d'yeux que pour toi ce soir. Elles bavent toutes. Pour peu que tu en regardes une et paf elle sera aussitôt éblouie !

- Est-ce que je t'éblouie ?

- Il suffit que tu me regardes intensément comme tu le fais en ce moment pour que je sois totalement sous le charme. Oui tu m'éblouies en permanence. Avoua-t-elle tout en rougissant.

- C'est bon à savoir. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui compte à mes yeux, là, tout de suite, et c'est toi.

Je lui pris le menton pour lui relever la tête qu'elle avait baissée après son aveu. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle comme pour lui laisser le choix de me repousser. Mais elle ne le fit pas, au contraire, elle se rapprocha encore plus et mit ses mains autour de mon cou. Je fis alors les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de sa bouche et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut doux comme si nous venions juste de nous rencontrer. Nous scellions notre nouveau départ par un autre baiser plus passionné. Et c'est là que nous nous enflammâmes. Nous commençâmes à nous caresser, à découvrir le corps de l'autre dans une étreinte langoureuse. Malheureusement je dus stopper ce flot de passion avant de me retrouver avec une érection incontrôlable. Je vis à son regard qu'elle était déçue que l'on s'arrête si tôt et je m'empressai ainsi de la rassurer avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre malentendu.

- Tu me rends fou et j'adore ce que tu me fais. Mais si on continue dans cette direction, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps et je vais devoir te prendre sur ce piano.

- Tu as raison. Cela ferait désordre au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Allons déguster notre pré-dessert avant l'apothéose finale. Suggéra-t-elle très sérieuse.

Je grognais à l'idée de faire de Bella mon dessert un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je languissais d'être à cette partie-là mais d'abord il fallait garder un peu de tenue. Nous retournâmes à notre table où les desserts venaient juste d'être servis.

Bella avait choisi le fondant au chocolat et pour ma part j'avais pris le tiramisu.

- Hummmm, ce gâteau est tout simplement orgasmique. Indiqua-t-elle en léchant la cuillère d'une manière suggestive avec un regard de braise à mon attention.

_Je rêve ou elle est littéralement en train de m'allumer ? Si seulement on était à la place de cette cuillère… Oh putain ! Calme-toi mon vieux, surtout reste zen. Il ne faut pas s'emballer, pense à un truc triste sinon on ne va pas pouvoir se contrôler bien longtemps…_

Je déglutis péniblement et pris une bouchée de mon tiramisu afin d'oublier mes pensées érotiques à son encontre. La soirée n'était pas encore terminée et si elle continuait à me chercher elle allait vraiment finir par me trouver. Je ne pourrais pas résister bien longtemps au chant de ma sirène.

(-)

**POV Bella**

7

_**Ryan Star : Start a Fire**_

7

Je sentis qu'Edward était troublé face à ma remarque. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait une telle audace. Dès que j'étais en présence d'Edward, je n'étais de toute façon plus moi-même, le voir me rendait toute chose. Et depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée sur la piste de danse, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui et moi dans un lit. Je devenais une vraie dépravée.

_Laisse parler la perverse qui est en toi. Son corps est tellement chaud et doux. Il est tellement beau. Pense à ses caresses, sa bouche, son sexe… Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Ca suffit !_

Il fallait que je me raisonne et me calme sinon j'allais m'embraser avant la fin du repas et lui sauter dessus. Je sentis la main d'Edward récupérer ma cuillère pour prendre un morceau de mon gâteau. Il lécha la cuillère à son tour l'encerclant sensuellement de sa langue et en savourait le chocolat tout en émettant un léger grognement.

_Oh mon dieu il veut ma mort ou quoi ?_

- Tu as raison, Princesse. Ce gâteau est divin. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait encore plus savoureux dégusté sur ton corps. Répliqua-t-il tandis que ses magnifiques émeraudes s'assombrissaient n'exprimant plus rien d'autre que la luxure, l'envie et le désir.

_Il ne vient pas de dire ce que je crois qu'il a dit, si ?_

La température monta d'un cran. En même temps j'avais allumé la mèche, à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler, non ? Et mon corps ne va pas tarder à s'enflammer.

Je décidai donc de pousser le vice jusqu'au bout.

J'enlevai ainsi un de mes talons et mon pied nu se dirigea vers l'objet de tous mes désirs. Je remontai donc mon pied sur la jambe d'Edward faisant des arabesques sur celle-ci pour finalement atteindre mon objectif et le caresser tendrement. Edward me laissa faire, surpris par mon audace mais je vis très nettement qu'il s'accrochait à la table d'un air crispé. Je le sentais dur comme le marbre. Il n'était pas loin de son paroxysme. Je continuai mon manège le caressant tantôt délicatement tantôt plus fort, je voulais clairement le faire perdre pied et lui montrer à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Il attrapa alors ma cheville avec ses deux mains et m'arrêta aussitôt.

- Bella, il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. M'avertit-il dangereusement.

J'adorai quand il avait un air grave comme maintenant, cela faisait sortir son côté dominateur. Ce côté que j'avais pu largement apprécier durant notre fabuleuse nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce petit jeu, je décidai donc de lui faire savoir.

- Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Suggérai-je tout en terminant mon dessert.

Je le vis clairement contrarié mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

- Et bien, je m'étais promis de ne pas te sauter dessus ce soir. De me conduire en gentleman mais cela semble compromis désormais. Déclara-t-il confus.

- Edward, nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir. Il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose que nous ne pouvons contrôler. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas refreiner nos envies. Nous faisons assurément des étincelles ensemble. Je sais que tu es un homme bien Edward, un vrai gentleman. Alors pourquoi n'irions-nous pas assouvir nos désirs ? Nous avons perdu assez de temps en malentendus, pourquoi ne pas nous faire enfin du bien désormais ?

Je vis Edward acquiescer et me prendre la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie en silence, je récupérai ma veste pendant qu'Edward payait l'addition. Edward me serra contre lui tout en me guidant vers la voiture. Il faisait noir au niveau du parking. Il me plaqua contre sa Volvo et se colla à moi. Je frissonnai d'anticipation.

Il mit un bras de chaque côté de ma tête comme pour m'empêcher de partir, chose que je n'aurais fait pour rien au monde, et il me fixa intensément de son regard de braise. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'offrir un baiser d'une intensité à couper le souffle. Il me dévorait littéralement. Mon cœur se mit à battre si fort sous l'émotion que je suis sûre qu'Edward pouvait l'entendre. Il se détacha un instant pour coller son front au mien. Puis il caressa mes cheveux et picora mon cou de baisers papillons. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma gorge me rendait totalement folle.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? Murmurai-je dans un soupir de plaisir m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée.

- Faire quoi ? Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille tout en caressant voluptueusement mon corps de ses délicates mains.

- Me faire oublier mon nom par un simple baiser. Soufflai-je vaincue alors qu'il se délectait de mon corps tendrement.

Son sourire sexy aux lèvres, il remonta jusqu'à mon visage puis nos lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau pour un savoureux et langoureux baiser.

- Auriez-vous l'intention de me séduire Monsieur Cullen ? Susurrai-je en encerclant son cou de mes bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il me fit son sourire en coin « made in Edward » et je me consumais à nouveau.

- Je fais ce que je peux. Est-ce que ça marche ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'il n'enroule sa langue autour de la mienne.

Comment avais-je pu oublier l'ardeur de ses baisers ? Son corps contre le mien ? Je me faisais l'effet d'une droguée qui n'aurait pas eu sa dose depuis des mois. J'en voulais toujours plus c'était tellement bon, il m'en fallait plus.

-C'est possible... Et si nous allions dans ta chambre ? Suppliai-je la voix rauque.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Princesse.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et nous partîmes en direction de son hôtel. Il mit la radio afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue électrique.

Malheureusement pour nous, la chanson de Marvin Gaye nous rappela cette tension sexuelle omniprésente.

7

_**Marvin Gaye : Sexual Healing**_

7

Edward se mit à fredonner la chanson de sa voix suave tout en me jetant des regards significatifs :

_**Baby I'm hot just like an oven**__ (Bébé je suis chaud comme un four)  
__**I need some lovin'**__ (J'ai besoin d'un peu d'amour)  
__**And baby, I can't hold it much longer**__ (Et bébé, je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps)  
__**It's getting stronger and stronger**__ (Ca devient de plus en plus dur)  
__**And when I get that feeling**__ (Et quand je me sens comme ça)  
__**I want Sexual Healing…**__ (Je veux un remède sexuel)_

- Edward, arrête ça tout de suite ou on va avoir un accident parce que je t'aurai sauté dessus.

Il se mit à rire et s'excusa. La chanson n'eut pas le temps de se terminer que nous étions déjà à son hôtel. Nous pénétrions dans l'entrée et Edward m'amena directement vers les ascenseurs sauf qu'il nous dirigea vers un petit couloir et un autre ascenseur apparut.

- Tu as un ascenseur privé ?

- Ma suite a pas mal d'avantages. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Disons que j'avais l'esprit occupé la dernière fois que je suis venue. Plaisantai-je.

Nous prenions l'ascenseur privé qui menait à la suite d'Edward. Une fois les portes fermées, je me jetai sur lui. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par mon assaut. Il me souleva du sol et me colla contre une des parois. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et je sentis qu'il soulevait ma robe. Il passa sa main sur mon shorty et me caressa lentement.

- Donne-moi du plaisir. L'implorai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Il me relâcha un instant, juste le temps de sortir un petit carré argenté, d'ouvrir sa braguette, d'en sortir son impressionnante érection et de se protéger, le tout à une vitesse hallucinante qui me fit tourner la tête.

Puis il me saisit à nouveau, écarta mon shorty et s'insinua en moi sans me quitter des yeux.

- Comme ça ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il entamait de lents va-et vient.

Il me laissait pantelante à chaque coup de butoir. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était si bon.

- Oh oui… comme ça… c'est si bon… Soupirai-je envahie par la passion de ses assauts.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. Signala-t-il le souffle court.

- Ne te retiens pas surtout. Encore…

Il continua à me marteler de plus en plus en fort. Mon orgasme me terrassa balayant tout sur son passage. C'était violent et assourdissant. Je sentis Edward trembler alors que nous atteignions simultanément les méandres du plaisir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Voici le nouveau mais aussi le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai toujours précisé que l'histoire resterait courte alors 8 chapitres c'est pas si mal. Je ferai bien évidemment un épilogue pour terminer correctement l'histoire.**

**Merci à Mélanie ma super bêta rider/reader qui est plus rapide que son ombre :-).**

**Merci à anges0112 pour sa super review qui fait plaisir.**

**Vous avez fait péter ma boîte mail lors du dernier chapitre alors un GRAND MERCI pour vos commentaires.**

**Alors avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est plus que RATED M pour lemons. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Une fois remis de ma jouissance, je relâchai Bella afin qu'elle se remette sur pieds.

Elle tituba et je crochetai mes mains autour de ses hanches afin qu'elle ne s'étale pas de tout son long.

- Quelle maladroite ! L'entendis-je marmonner.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés à ma suite.

Je soulevai ma belle comme une mariée la serrant près de moi non sans l'entendre grogner.

- Mais tu es fou Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez quelques petits soucis d'équilibre Mademoiselle Swan. Ca m'embêterait de te voir tomber et te faire mal. Me moquai-je.

Je l'installai ainsi sur le canapé de l'entrée de ma suite.

- Je reviens dans 2 minutes ma belle. Mets-toi à l'aise. Lui dis-je me dirigeant vers la chambre afin de me changer.

J'en avais assez de ce costume qui était ma tenue de tous les jours.

J'enlevai mon pantalon et ma veste. Je mis un jean et gardai ma chemise que je remontai au ¾ pour ne pas avoir trop chaud.

J'entendis alors de la musique emplir le salon et je rejoignis celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

7

_**R. Kelly feat Keri Hilson : Number one**_

7

_Wow, quel spectacle !_

Bella me tournait le dos et montait le son de la chaîne hi-fi tout en se déhanchant sensuellement. Cette fille voulait ma mort à coup sûr.

Elle avait défait son chignon, ses longs cheveux soyeux ondulaient sur sa peau laiteuse.

Elle était pieds nus ayant laissé ses talons à côté du canapé.

Ses hanches coulaient sur la musique, ses fesses moulées dans sa petite robe me faisaient des appels langoureux à chaque fois qu'elle se trémoussait sur le rythme de la chanson.

Elle était sexy en diable.

Je sentis tressauter mon chibre à l'idée de la faire de nouveau mienne.

_Oui mon vieux, je sais que tu as encore envie de t'amuser mais sois un peu patient sinon elle va prendre peur !_

Je restais planter là à la reluquer en train de danser lorsqu'elle décida de se retourner.

Elle ne fut pas surprise par mon « matage », elle continua son manège tout en se rapprochant lentement de moi.

Je la vis alors défaire le nœud de sa robe et l'enlever lentement, la faisant glisser le long de ses courbes tentatrices.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce…

Une fois son vêtement à ses pieds, la robe s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bella était en sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle continuant à danser au rythme de la musique.

Arrivée à quelques centimètres de moi, elle attrapa la boucle de ma ceinture, m'attira aussi sec vers elle pour se coller à moi et me lécher la lèvre supérieure comme si j'étais une sucrerie.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire l'incitant à continuer.

Je la sentis bouger ses hanches sensuellement puis se tourner pour tendre ses fesses contre mon érection proéminente.

Elle entama alors un déhanché d'un érotisme à couper le souffle. Elle m'allumait littéralement.

Elle se frotta contre moi lascivement et me laissa lui caresser sa poitrine recouverte.

J'étais fou de désir, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ses pointes durcies se tendaient vers moi à travers le soutien-gorge quémandant plus d'attention.

Son cœur affolé laissait entrevoir le feu de sa passion tout aussi brûlant que le mien.

_Quelle déesse ! Quelle diablesse !_

Je la retournai et la serrai contre moi afin que nos corps soient imbriqués et qu'elle remarque à quel point elle me faisait de l'effet.

Son regard ancré au mien était noir de désir.

Je la fis tourner et nous entraînai dans une danse « caliente » dont j'avais le secret.

Je caressai chaque centimètre de peau se trouvant sous mes doigts.

Je voulais la vénérer comme je l'avais fait lors de notre première nuit, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était importante pour moi.

J'arrêtai mes doigts au niveau de l'attache de son soutien-gorge et lui demandai silencieusement si je pouvais lui enlever.

Elle me sourit en signe d'assentiment.

Une fois dégrafé, je fis glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses bras profitant de sa peau si douce.

Elle en profita pour défaire ma chemise. Nous étions alors tous les 2 torses nus.

Elle cajola mes tablettes tendrement. Elle avait un regard gourmand rivé sur mon V et je me félicitai de toutes mes heures de tortures pour en être arrivé là.

La chanson se termina et nous étions chauds comme la braise.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche ne me ferait pas de mal. Je crois que j'ai assez abusé de l'alcool pour ce soir. Plaisanta-t-elle tout en faisant une moue adorable.

J'étais fou de cette femme.

- Et un grand verre d'eau pour la demoiselle. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la kitchenette.

($$$)

**POV Bella**

7

_**Placebo : Running up that Hill**_

7

Notre danse m'avait toute émoustillée. Je sentais que mon shorty était totalement trempé.

Je le vis se diriger vers le frigo. Son jean était taille basse et faisait ressortir son petit cul d'Apollon.

Ce mec était tout simplement un dieu, Apollon faisait vraiment pâle figure face à lui.

Je soufflai pour me redonner contenance. Je savais que nous allions encore nous adonner aux plaisirs de la chair mais Edward avait un pouvoir dévastateur sur moi.

Il était comme du chocolat, ce n'était pas bon pour la santé de trop en manger mais pourtant on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Edward était mon addiction, une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Et je ne voulais définitivement plus m'en passer.

Sa suite était immense dans un style victorien à l'image de la ville.

L'un des coins de la chambre avait même été dessiné en forme de tour, il y avait un petit rebord en dessous de la fenêtre arrondie afin d'admirer au mieux la vue.

Je me dirigeai donc vers cette fenêtre pour admirer ma ville.

Je m'installai à genoux sur le petit rebord et me collait contre la vitre.

Toute la ville s'étendait à perte de vue puisque nous étions au 38ème étage.

J'en eus le vertige tellement c'était impressionnant. La vue était juste incroyable.

- Je vois que tu as découvert la plus belle vue de la ville. Me chuchota-t-il en me tendant mon verre.

- C'est magnifique.

Il me serra dans ses bras se collant derrière moi.

- Je ne pourrais pas soutenir la comparaison alors que je t'ai à mes côtés. Tu es tellement belle. Me susurra-t-il tout en caressant mon ventre et m'embrassant le cou, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- On a la sensation qu'on vole en étant si haut.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression ma puce, je peux te garantir que tu vas décoller et toucher les étoiles. Murmura-t-il comme une promesse tout en suçant mon lobe.

Je l'entendis alors défaire son jean puis il colla son érection contre mes fesses.

Son excitation n'avait pas faibli depuis notre danse sensuelle.

Il abaissa lentement mon shorty et me pencha légèrement pour pouvoir me pénétrer plus facilement.

Il entama un doux va-et-vient comme pour s'imprégner au mieux des sensations.

Je m'accrochai alors au rebord de la fenêtre.

J'étais ainsi collée contre la vitre et j'avais une vue plongeante sur tout San Francisco.

J'avais l'impression de voler. C'était exquis.

Je le sentis aller et venir de plus en plus fort en moi.

C'était trop bon, sa virilité me remplissait à la perfection.

Puis il toucha un point sensible au fond de moi que je devinais être le fameux point G.

- Oh mon dieu, Edwaaard…

- Oui, bébé, c'est ça, je te sens si bien. Tu es parfaite.

Je me sentais planer tellement ces mouvements en moi étaient délicieux.

Il me pilonnait littéralement, il me tenait fermement les hanches, c'était brutal mais tellement jouissif.

- Ne t'arrête pas mon beau. C'est trop bon…

- Aucune chance. Envole-toi ma belle, viens pour moi.

A ces mots, je décollais aussitôt. Je hurlai ma jouissance tout en me resserrant sur lui.

Il me suivit également dans l'extase se déversant en longs jets dans la capote.

Il se retira pour jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle à côté du bureau.

J'en profitai pour boire mon eau.

2 orgasmes en si peu de temps m'avaient épuisée et j'étais totalement déshydratée.

Nous étions tout en sueur.

Edward me câlinait tendrement comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Il semblerait qu'on ait encore raté le lit. Soufflai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh mais je te promets que nous allons inaugurer le lit comme il se doit. Mais d'abord, que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ?

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bain, Edward me relâcha un instant pour allumer la douche et ajuster la température.

Il actionna également le bouton pour les jets. L'eau chaude nous fit un bien fou.

Nous nous lavâmes tour à tour, nous câlinant, profitant l'un de l'autre comme si nous étions ensemble depuis toujours.

Les jets nous massaient voluptueusement. J'aurai voulu ne jamais quitter cette douche, graver cet instant à jamais.

($$$)

**POV Edward**

7

_**Spandau Ballet : True**_

7

Même après 2 rounds, j'avais encore et toujours envie d'elle.

Je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer d'elle par la suite.

Bella était mon âme sœur, celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

- Il semblerait que Mister Eddy soit prêt pour une autre manche. Gloussa-t-elle.

- Mister Eddy ?

- Tu préfères que je l'appelle Popaul ?

- Euh non. Finalement je crois que Mister Eddy c'est pas si mal. Remarquai-je.

_T'as entendu mon vieux ? Elle t'appelle Mister Eddy !_

- Comment fais-tu pour être encore en forme après tout ce qu'on a fait ? M'interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

- Et bien, il me suffit d'être près de toi pour bander comme un fou. Tu me fais un effet monstre, Princesse.

- Et bien, je crois que j'ai une solution pour faire redescendre la pression.

Et elle parsema une myriade de baisers sur mon torse ruisselant tout en caressant mon sexe du bout des doigts.

Elle s'agenouilla afin d'être face à ma virilité qui réclamait toute son attention.

Elle l'empoigna d'une main et fit quelques allers-retours.

Sous ses assauts répétitifs, je tendis mes bras et plaquai mes 2 mains contre le carrelage afin de ne pas m'effondrer de plaisir.

Bella ajouta sa langue joueuse à l'équation et je fus au bord de l'explosion.

Elle me suçait et me fixait droit dans les yeux d'un air gourmand.

La voir aller et venir sur ma queue me fit gonfler encore plus.

C'était intense et je ne tarderai pas à venir à ce rythme-là.

- Oh putain que c'est bon. Bella je vais venir, retire-toi. Soupirai-je alors qu'elle m'aspirait tout entier dans sa bouche si chaude.

Sauf qu'au lieu de s'éloigner, elle accéléra la cadence et cajola mes bourses.

Je vins alors longuement dans sa belle bouche dans un cri guttural et libérateur.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle petit à petit et l'aidais à se relever.

Je me jetai aussitôt sur ses lèvres, dévorant sa bouche de ma langue affamée.

Et c'est là que je ne pus que lui avouer quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Elle fut surprise par ma déclaration puis me fit un grand sourire.

- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt et qu'on se connaît à peine mais je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi. Et je suis sûr que ce que j'apprendrai sur toi par la suite ne me fera que t'aimer encore plus.

- Edward, je crois que moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi. Révéla-t-elle à son tour.

Cette révélation fit sauter mon cœur de joie.

Nous sortîmes de la douche, j'attrapai les peignoirs et lui en donnai un.

- Et si nous allions essayer le lit maintenant ? Plaisantai-je.

- Edward, tu vas me tuer. Ma minette est définitivement hors service pour l'instant. Déclara-t-elle en riant.

Nous nous installâmes quand même sur le lit et discutâmes pendant des heures.

Il commençait à se faire tard mais nous n'étions pas tellement fatigués.

- J'aimerai savoir quand même, par curiosité... Le collier que tu m'as offert... Combien coûte-t-il ? Je me doute qu'il est très cher, mais à quel point ?

- C'est un cadeau, je ne peux pas te révéler le prix. Ca ne se fait pas. Souris-je.

- Bon je pourrai peut-être deviner alors... ça vaut des milliers de dollars ça c'est certain vu la beauté et l'éclat des pierres. Disons 20 000 dollars ?

- Il te manque un zéro ma belle.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Pas du tout, je suis très sérieux.

- 200 000 dollars ? ! Hurla-t-elle abasourdie.

- Je crois que tu as réveillé tout l'hôtel mon amour.

- Oh c'est pas possible ! Oh la vache ! Un collier à 200 000 dollars ! J'y crois pas mais tu es complètement fou !

- Oui, fou de toi mon cœur.

- Tu exagères quand même.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Et comme je te l'ai dit l'argent n'est pas un problème dans ma situation. C'est un cadeau, tu l'acceptes et tu le mets.

- Et bien connaissant le prix de ce cadeau je vais le porter moins souvent désormais. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me coupe la tête. Rigola-t-elle.

Ma belle esquissa un bâillement, puis un deuxième.

- Nous devrions nous coucher ma puce, tu tombes de fatigue.

Nous enlevâmes nos peignoirs et nous installâmes nus sous les draps soyeux.

Bella me tourna le dos et je l'encerclais de mes bras la collant contre mon corps.

- Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et je sentis sa respiration s'apaiser signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

($$$)

**POV Bella**

7

_**Sleeping at Last : Turning Page**_

7

Cela devait faire quelques heures que nous dormions. Je sentais des caresses sur tout mon corps, cela me réveillait doucement.

Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, il m'avait serrée fort pour me faire comprendre que nous nous appartenions.

J'étais la petite amie d'Edward Cullen. Mon cœur fit une pirouette rien qu'à cette idée.

Cela pouvait suffire à mon bonheur.

Mais j'avais eu encore mieux que ça lors de notre soirée. Il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait.

J'avais l'intuition qu'Edward n'était pas un homme à femmes et qu'il n'avait pas dû souvent exprimer ses sentiments. Cela fit tressauter à nouveau mon cœur de joie.

Je crois qu'il comprit que j'étais désormais bien réveillée.

Je l'entendis se redresser et me soulever pour que nous adoptions une position assise.

Il encercla mon visage et me donna un baiser fougueux montrant son envie de me faire l'amour.

Je me rapprochai de lui et me frottai délibérément contre son corps musclé pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi, j'en mourrais d'envie.

Ce mec était un dieu du sexe. Je ne crois pas pouvoir être rassasiée un jour tellement c'est bon de l'avoir en moi.

Ses mains saisirent mes hanches et il me souleva pour me positionner au-dessus de lui.

Il s'était assis en tailleur face à moi.

Il cajola ma poitrine, la suçant, la léchant, la mordillant tour à tour.

Je me laissais retomber sur lui, m'empalant sur son sexe gorgé de sang, brûlant de désir.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Le lotus n'était pas une position que j'affectionnais particulièrement d'habitude.

Pourtant cette fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il me possédait plus profondément que jamais. Comme cette sensation de possession m'avait manquée !

De cette manière, il m'appartenait corps et âme, j'étais à lui et il était à moi.

J'ondulais du bassin afin de prolonger la sensation d'être remplie entièrement.

Je ne sentis pas arriver la vague de plaisir qui me submergea tellement c'était foudroyant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, encore sur mon petit nuage, qu'Edward me pénétrait à nouveau dans une position tout aussi intime que la précédente.

Il nous avait allongés et était positionné derrière moi façon petites cuillères.

Hummm, c'était tellement bon dans cette position, je le sentais aller et venir d'une façon tellement savoureuse que je ne tarderai pas à encore jouir de nouveau.

Je gémissais longuement devant le bien-être qu'il me procurait.

Il prenait son temps, c'était langoureux, comme s'il voulait prolonger notre ébat et ne jamais terminer ce moment.

Je sentis l'une de ses mains glisser lentement vers ma féminité tandis que l'autre s'activait à caresser mon ventre faisant de délicieuses arabesques.

Il titilla ainsi mon clitoris de ses doigts habiles tout en continuant ses coups de reins.

Je n'étais pas en reste. Je caressais sa main faisant des miracles sur mon bouton de chair alors que mon autre main pétrissait une de ses fesses ferme et sexy.

C'était encore meilleur que tout ce que nous avions pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent.

Il me faisait l'amour passionnément, frénétiquement, intensément…

Je commençais déjà à toucher les étoiles…

- Mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi, jouis avec moi… Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Nous hurlâmes en même temps le prénom de l'autre lorsqu'un orgasme phénoménal nous terrassa.

Il continuait de caresser mon paquet de nerfs furieusement et de se mouvoir en moi afin que nous profitions des dernières vagues de notre jouissance.

Il resta profondément enfoui en moi et ramena le drap sur nous.

- Rendors-toi ma Princesse. Il est encore tôt. Chuchota-t-il de son doux ténor.

Ce mec était parfait et il était à moi.

- Je t'aime Edward. Déclarai-je sous l'émotion.

Il me serra dans ses bras musclés et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Nous nous endormîmes très vite dû à l'épuisement de notre instant torride.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais après avoir entendu un bruit de porte que l'on ferme.

Il était 10h30, il était effectivement temps de terminer notre grasse mat'.

Je me retournai pour enlacer mon homme.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

J'étais toute seule dans le lit. Dans la chambre.

J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu.

Et forcément la déception fit son apparition.

- Putain j'en étais sûre ! Je me suis encore fait avoir ! Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Criai-je sous le coup de la colère, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Me demanda Edward apparaissant les bras encombrés.

Je le vis poser un plateau sur la table avec du café, des brioches, du jus d'orange et pleins de gourmandises.

Puis il s'installa sur le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser fougueusement.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je ne répondis pas à ses baisers.

Cela dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille car il me regarda intensément les sourcils froncés cherchant certainement à savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas aussi réceptive que la veille.

Aussitôt je vis un éclair lumineux de compréhension traverser ses magnifiques émeraudes.

- Tu as cru que j'étais à nouveau parti ? Me questionna-t-il d'un air triste.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, honteuse.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais encore t'abandonner alors que je t'ai clairement dit que je t'aimais ?


	9. Epilogue

**Bonjour !**

**Et voici l'épilogue de ma fiction, ça me fait tout drôle de terminer cette histoire mais bon comme on dit « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ».**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir de vous lire, surtout ne changez pas car vous êtes super !**

**Merci à Mélanie ma super bêta qui m'a suivie durant cette aventure.**

**J'ai mis du temps à poster cette fin mais entre temps j'ai écrit 3 OS et d'autres sont en cours. J'espère vous retrouver sur mes autres écrits.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**San Francisco – 14 Février 2012**

**POV Edward**

**oO^.^Oo**

_**Flo Rida : Good Feeling**_

**oO^.^Oo**

Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui que Bella Swan était rentrée dans ma vie.

Malgré des débuts chaotiques entre nous deux dus à un malheureux bout de papier non remis à ma belle, j'étais finalement parvenu à me faire pardonner.

Elle m'avait finalement laissé une chance. Et depuis nous nous étions plus quittés.

J'avais finalement laissé les rennes à Demetri pour la côte Est et m'étais installé à San Francisco pour de bon. J'avais décidé d'éloigner Ian et de le mettre à un poste enfermé dans un bureau derrière son pc. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait après ce tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Au moins là où il était, il n'avait pas de contact direct avec les gens et ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Jasper, Paul et moi faisions une super équipe et les affaires marchaient bien car nous avions gagné du terrain sur les Volturi.

J'avais trouvé une magnifique maison victorienne à deux étages dans le quartier de Pacific Heights, un des plus beaux quartiers résidentiels de la ville.

Bella n'avait pas souhaité emménager avec moi tout de suite et il m'avait fallu des mois de persuasion pour qu'elle cède enfin, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je m'efforçai de combler chaque jour toutes ses envies. Je m'étais fait la promesse de réaliser tous les rêves de ma princesse.

Mon frère s'était marié avec Alice l'été dernier. La fête avait été somptueuse au sein du Golden Gate Park que nous avions investi pour l'occasion. Alice avait voulu un vrai mariage de princesse et Jasper avait bien entendu cédé à ses moindres caprices excentriques.

Ils habitaient à un bloc de chez nous, cela nous permettait d'être souvent ensemble comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Alice était tombée enceinte lors de leur lune de miel et attendait des jumelles pour le printemps.

J'avais hâte de devenir bientôt tonton, je savais déjà que les petites me rendraient complètement gâteux.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le jour de la Saint Valentin et pour l'occasion, j'avais décidé de demander ma belle en mariage.

Souhaitant faire les choses comme il faut dans la tradition, j'avais appelé Charlie quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui demander la main de sa fille.

Il m'avait fait passer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme mais finalement avait consenti à m'accorder sa main.

J'avais fait toutes les bijouteries pour trouver la bague de fiançailles parfaite.

Bella travaillait jusqu'à 15h. Cela m'avait donné du temps pour préparer ma demande.

La petite boîte de chez Tiffany était bien jonchée au fond de la poche de mon jean. Je ne voulais pas passer une soirée classique. Je voulais la surprendre et j'avais donc décidé de lui faire ma demande l'après-midi.

J'étais fou d'elle et si je m'étais écouté je l'aurais épousé dès le début de notre relation. Mais je n'avais pas souhaité lui faire peur alors j'avais quelque peu réfréner mes envies.

Il était presque 15h et je trépignais d'impatience. Je faisais les 100 pas dans le salon préparant mon discours. J'étais à la fois excité comme un gamin la veille de Noël et nerveux à l'idée qu'elle dise non.

Je m'efforçai cependant de rester positif sinon j'allais m'effondrer sous la pression.

J'avais eu à affronter des centaines de requins de la finance et des adversaires redoutables dans mon travail pourtant je n'avais jamais cillé mais ce que je redoutais le plus c'était Bella.

Ma petite femme était tellement imprévisible et étonnante que je ne pouvais jamais deviner ses pensées ou ses réactions. Et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur.

J'avais toujours eu le contrôle sur tout. Et désormais c'est elle qui avait le contrôle sur moi.

J'entendis les clés dans la serrure signe que Bella arrivait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied dans la maison que je la prenais automatiquement dans mes bras.

**- Bonjour ma beauté !** M'exclamai-je picorant son cou de petits baisers.

**- Wow que me vaut cet accueil mon chéri ?** Plaisanta-t-elle tout sourire.

**- Et bien, tu m'as manqué ce matin.**

**- Edward, je ne suis partie que quelques heures.**

**- Oui je sais mais elles m'ont paru une éternité. **Fis-je d'une moue boudeuse.

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement et nos langues se mélangèrent dans un tumultueux ballet connu uniquement d'elles. Ma belle avait vraiment un goût de paradis, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'elle. Je l'aimais corps et âme et ce serait pour toujours.

Elle se détacha pour reprendre son souffle et me souffla un « je t'aime » qui fit tressauter mon cœur de bonheur.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

**- Je suis assoiffée, je vais me servir un jus d'orange. Tu en veux mon chéri ? **

**- Non merci.**

Elle ouvrit le frigo mais ne remarqua pas le petit cadeau que je lui avais réservé et que j'avais installé bien en vue sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. C'est lorsqu'elle se retourna pour attraper un verre dans le placard qu'elle le vit.

Et ainsi un immense sourire barra son magnifique visage d'ange.

**- Il est magnifique mon amour mais tu n'aurais pas dû.** Me gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du bouquet pour sentir le parfum des fleurs.

J'avais acheté une cinquantaine de roses blanches que j'avais placées dans un grand vase. C'était ses fleurs préférées et je savais qu'elles feraient leur petit effet.

Avoir ma Bella dans ma vie était la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver, j'avais la certitude que l'épouser serait d'un niveau encore plus jouissif.

**- Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour.** Dis-je de ma voix rauque.

**- Merci.** Chuchota-elle tout en posant ses lèvres sur ma bouche pour un ultime baiser enflammé.

J'avais dans l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas de soupçon sur un autre éventuel cadeau puisque elle devait penser que c'était son unique cadeau de Saint Valentin, si seulement elle savait…

**- Alors quel est le programme pour cet après-midi ?** Me demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut étanchée sa soif.

**- Et bien j'avais pensé que nous pourrions aller faire une promenade au parc. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**-C'est une très bonne idée, allons-y. **

Elle alla se changer pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

Le temps était magnifique pour la saison, les nuages de la veille avaient laissé la place à un ciel bleu et un grand soleil, bref un temps idéal pour aller se promener.

Une fois bien emmitouflés dans nos manteaux, nous partîmes récupérer ma Volvo. Le parc était trop loin pour que nous y allions à pied.

Bien au chaud dans la voiture, je nous dirigeai vers le Golden Gate Park tandis que ma belle allumait la radio.

**oO^.^Oo**

_**LMFAO : Sexy and I know it**_

**oO^.^Oo**

Je la vis sourire à l'écoute de la chanson des LMFAO.

**- J'adore cette chanson, elle me fait aussitôt penser à toi. **Déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et fis une grimace désapprobatrice.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête mon amour**. Se moqua-t-elle.

**- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu penses à moi en entendant cette chanson.**

**- Et bien parce que tu es sexy chéri, mais que toi contrairement à eux et bien tu n'en as pas conscience.** Ajouta-t-elle le regard pétillant.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et un gros fou-rire s'empara de l'habitacle. Je suppose que nous avions tous les deux en tête la vidéo tordante de cette chanson.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je garai la voiture sur le parking du Japanese Tea Garden.

**POV Bella**

**oO^.^Oo**

_**Owl City : Alligator Sky**_

**oO^.^Oo**

**- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venus ici. J'adore le jardin japonais.** M'extasiai-je, ravie de passer l'après-midi dans un de mes endroits favoris.

**- Je sais mon amour, c'est pour cela que nous commençons notre balade ici.**

J'avais trouvé Edward étrange depuis mon arrivée du boulot, trop nerveux. Je le suspectais de me cacher quelque chose.

Nous étions ensemble depuis presque un an. Et tous ces mois passés avec lui n'avaient été que pur bonheur. Il me rendait heureuse chaque jour et malgré mes réticences du début, je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Il avait su capturer mon cœur de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Avant de commencer notre balade, nous décidâmes de nous réchauffer autour d'une boisson chaude à la maison du thé.

Nous discutâmes d'Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient enfin partis en voyage de noces à Hawaii après des années à essayer de trouver une date. Mon frère avait toujours du mal à trouver un créneau entre les matchs de la saison de football et son implication dans certaines œuvres caritatives.

Puis nous parlâmes d'Angela et Paul qui se mariaient le mois prochain. Celui-ci m'avait demandé d'être son témoin car c'était soi-disant grâce à moi qu'ils étaient ensemble. J'étais ravie pour tous les deux, ils formaient un magnifique couple depuis que je les avais présentés.

Puis nous marchâmes environ une heure et demi dans le parc. Nous étions en semaine et il n'y avait presque personne. L'ambiance était calme et paisible.

Pour terminer la visite, nous grimpâmes tant bien que mal en haut du pont japonais.

**- C'est magnifique ici, on voit vraiment tout le jardin. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de plus bel endroit. **Chuchotai-je, admirative devant le paysage.

Je vis alors mon homme mettre un genou à terre et me faire un sourire en coin.

_Oh mon dieu ! Il ne va pas faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire, si ?_

Il sortit de la poche de son jean un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Une magnifique bague sertie de diamants apparut alors sous mes yeux ébahis.

**- Bella, cela fait presque un an que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux dans ma vie que depuis que tu es à mes côtés. Je t'aime plus que tout. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'aimerai que nous officialisions notre amour.**

**Isabella Swan, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Je tremblaisde tous mes membres et des larmes commençaient à inonder mon visage sous l'émotion.

**- Oui je le veux.** Sanglotai-je de bonheur.

Edward sortit la bague et la glissa à mon annulaire.

Il se releva et me donna un baiser langoureux tandis qu'il me serrait fort dans ses bras.

**- Je t'aime Edward, je suis tellement heureuse**. Soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

**- Chaque jour, je m'efforcerai de faire de toi la plus heureuse des femmes. **Promit mon homme. **Je t'aime tellement.**

Et nous nous embrassâmes longuement et tendrement sur le pont, témoin de notre amour.

Dans quelques mois, nous allions nous marier et nous aurions une famille très prochainement. Edward était mon âme sœur et tout cela au départ grâce à un coup de foudre.

Et dire que le coup de foudre pouvait changer une vie, en tout cas il avait changé la mienne, pour un avenir meilleur et un bonheur indescriptible.

**FIN**


End file.
